


Jump Then Fall - A SuperCorp Fanfic

by Suhita



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I hope you like it, Mentions of Taylor Swift, My First Fanfic, SuperCorp, i just felt like writing it, i ship them so much, just fluff, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhita/pseuds/Suhita
Summary: Just a slowburn supercorp fanfiction that is sort of inspired by Tumblr and a song by Taylor Swift called Jump then fall. Whenever I hear it I think of Kara and Lena so yep. The story's about how I think SuperCorp should be in season 3. You can send me feedback or ideas on my Tumblr @karamcgeek if you have any.PS. This is my first try so sorry if I suck at it. But I hope you like it.





	1. The Slumber Party (sort of)

It was night time in National City. Having saved people from fire caused earlier in the city and experiencing an eventful day at CatCo, Kara sat on the couch with some chocolate icecream. The TV was on but it didn't help in distracting Kara enough. Just then her phone went off. It was Alex. 

"Hey Kara"

"Alex, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just calling to check up on you. How are you doing?"

"I am fine I guess. I am watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S and eating chocolate icecream."

"Okay, do you want me to come over?"

"Oh no I am fine. Today's your big day so have fun and celebrate and make sure to update me tomorrow"

Alex had proposed to Maggie a few hours ago.

"That's for sure"

"Okay good."

"Take Care okay?"

"Yeah I will"

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

Few days ago there had been an attack on National City by Rhea, the Queen of Daxam. Though, Supergirl managed to save the planet she lost Mon El, her boyfriend.   
Small drops of tears appeared in her comet-like eyes. Soon there was a knock on the door. Kara used her X-Ray vision to see through. It was Lena Luthor, the CEO of LCorp and Kara's bestfriend. Kara quickly grabbed her glasses and pulled up her hair and ran to get the door. Lena appeared with a sly smile and a pizza in her hand.

"Oh Hey Lena, come on in."

Lena walked in and placed the pizza on a table while Kara shut the door.

"I'm sorry to drop by at this hour but I was worried about you." said Lena

"Worried? There's nothing to worry about. I am completely fine. I was just watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S and eating chocolate icecream. I am fine. I am okay. I really am fine."

Lena raised her eyebrows and cocked her neck and looked into Kara's eyes and asked, "Are you really?"

Kara didn't want to argue more and besides Lena seemed pretty intimidating so she admitted that she hasn't been that well.

Lena placed her hand on Kara's shoulder and said, "It's okay to not be okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't think so. By the way did you get me pizza?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe I should get you some food to make that shine in your eyes reappear."

"You mean like a slumber party."

Lena nodded. The smile on Kara's face was returning.

"Aww thanks. That is very thoughtful of you and it sounds great."

Kara grabbed the pizza and gestured Lena towards the couch.

"Why didn't you call your sister? You look like you could really use some company today." asked Lena.

"Uhh, she has plans. Besides I have you. Thanks for that."

Lena smiled and said "What are friends for?"

Kara smiled and asked "So what do you wanna watch first?" After not getting reply for a few moments Kara looked at Lena. She appeared confused.

"What?"

"I've never been to a slumber party before so I don't know what people usually do."

Kara laughed. It was nice seeing her laughing. Lena felt as if it had been ages since she heard her laughing. So she smiled lovingly at her.

"What?" asked Kara.

"Nothing"

"So here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna watch the F.R.I.E.N.D.S series because I think I could use some humour today. And eat lots of pizzas. Is that okay?"

"Okay."

Kara clapped like a seal and turned on the TV which Lena found adorable.

After a while she asked   
"So this slumber party, how long will it be?"

"All night"

Lena's face appeared to show a slight discomfort which Kara noticed.

"Let me guess, you have to work tomorrow?" asked Kara.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Oh no it's okay, I understand."

"Do you mind if I change into your pajamas? I am not sure this dress would be quite suitable for the occasion." said Lena refering to her shot red shirt and black skirt.

"Sure. I'll get you something more comfortable." said Kara and she went to closet and grabbed her favourite PJs and a sweatshirt.

"Here, these are my favourite."

"Thank you" said Lena as she took the clothes.

Kara went outside and waited for Lena while digging into the pizza.   
Soon Lena came out.

"You look.... cute" said Kara as she gazed at Lena.

"Thank you" Lena added with a smirk.

Lena came over and sat next to Kara. They spend their night laughing and joking. Lena felt like for the first time in her life she has someone to call as friend. Lena stole glances of Kara as many as she could. She felt a strange bond towards that ball of furr. On the other hand Kara did the same. She noticed the curves of Lena's face when she wasn't paying attention. She felt special because Lena Luthor, a person upon whom the entire LCorp depends on chose to spend her time making Kara feel happy. There was nothing more she could ask for.   
Around 2 am, Kara felt Lena's feet over her legs. She looked at Lena and noticed that she had fallen asleep. A small giggle escaped her mouth. She shut the TV and went over to pick Lena up. She walked towards her bed with Lena in her arms. Lena became a little unrest and snuggled up near Kara's stomach. Kara giggled because it almost felt like Lena was tickling her. She placed Lena on the bed and put the mattress on her. Though it was dark Kara could she Lena's face lit by the moonlight. Looking at Lena sleep made Kara feel calm. She gazed at her for a few more minutes and went back to sleep on her couch.


	2. Some Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any mistakes, I'll edit them later. thanks for reading.

Lena woke up at the faint sound of her phone coming from Kara's living room. It took her a minute to relive what had happened. A slight smile appeared on her face. Soon she realized she has to go to work and jumped out of the bed. She went to the living room and looked around for Kara but she was missing. She searched for her phone. There were 7 missed calls from her assistant Jess. She checked the time. It was 8:03. Sbe sighed in relief. Fortunately she wasn't too late for her meeting. She called her assistant.

"Hello Jess?"

"Miss Luthor, I've been calling since an hour."

"Yeah, I-I got caught up in some things. What's the matter?"

"Mr. Anderson wanted to confirm today's meeting, shall I tell him that it is?"

"Yes, it's confirmed, we can't delay it more."

"Okay. Bye Miss Luthor."

"Bye."

Lena cut the line. Kara's absence had began to trouble Lena. Soon she heard a knock on the door. Lena pulled the door open. It was Alex.

"Oh hey Lena, I heard you accompanied Kara yesterday. Thanks for that."

"Oh it was nothing. Speaking of which where's Kara?"

"Uhh, she had some things to attend to she'll be here in a while so why don't you get ready for your work while I make you some breakfast?"

"I was beginning to worry but thanks for you help."

"Anytime."

As soon as Lena went in Alex called Kara.

"Alex!"

"Kara, Lena's gone for a bath you better come here soon before she suspects anything. And also bring something for her to eat."

"Okay, thanks Alex."

"You're welcome."

Alex cut the line and started making Lena some coffee. In a few moments Kara barged in through the window.

"Here, I got Lena some sandwich." said Kara

"Okay good, you better change before Lena comes out" said Alex referring to Kara's suit.

"Yeah sure."

Kara got herself into a baby pink shirt and a black skirt. She figured Lena would need something for her office so she pulled out a professional looking outfit that she had never worn but dearly loved and placed it on the bed. She came out into the living room to talk to Alex about last night. 

"So how was your date?" asked Kara.

Alex was grinning idiotically at the coffee.

"Alex, are you blushing?"

Alex continued grinning. Her cheeks were burning red.

"Oh my God, at least say something, you promised you'll tell me."

"Alright alright. She said yes."

"Oh my God thats so amazing."

"I know and then we went on a date and it was a beautiful. Just beautiful." said Alex with eyes like a puppy.

"You look so happy."

"I am happy. This is so much more than I could ever ask for."

"I am glad you are happy."

Just then Lena walked into the room wearing the dress Kara picked out for her.

"Alex, it was really nice of you to pick me a dr- Kara!" exclaimed Lena as she saw Kara.

"Hey there Lena" Kara went on to hug her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you" said Lena with her usual smirk. "And where did you disappear today?"

"Oh I-I went to-to take out the trash and also to get you a sandwich."

"That is very thoughtful of you but I must head to work right away. I am already late."

"Uh are you sure you don't wanna eat something? They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Lena laughed.   
"Well, aren't you a charmer. I promise I'll grab something on my way."

"At least drink some coffee" said Alex.

"Oh well okay." said Lena as she sat down to drink the coffee.

"By the way, this dress is really beautiful. I don't feel like returning it."

"I don't think Kara would like that" said Alex "it's her favourite."

"So you picked this out for me?" Lena asked Kara.

"Uh, yes I thought you'd need something smart for your day so I pulled this out you."

"Thanks honey. I appreciate that." Lena glanced at the clock "I should get going now. It was nice neeting you Alex" said Lena as she went on to shake hands with Alex. And then went over to hug Kara "Take care okay?" Kara nodded with a smile. Lena opened the door and smiled at Kara before closing it. Kara felt weird in her stomach. Alex quickly turned to Kara.

"So what's with you and Lena?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't be so stupid, you let her sleep overnight, bought her food, gave her your favourite dress without any objections, she called you "honey" and all those smirks, need I go on?"

"Umm, isn't that what friends usually do?"

"Oh my God Kara, you are hopeless."

Alex's phone beeped.

"It's the DEO. They found something suspicious. I gotta go."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Oh no it just seems like a small thing. Besides it's better if you rest for a while."

Kara shrugged.

"You take care okay?"

"Yeah, you too."

Alex hugged Kara and went out. Kara thought of cleaning the apartment. Since she became unemployment it had been difficult for Kara to spend her time so she'd engage herself in some regular activities. Anything to reduce the boredom. While tidying her bedroom Kara found that Lena left her clothes. Kara decided to put them in laundry but she had a sudden urge to smell them and so she did. She found the smell enchanting. She quickly put the clothes in laundry and texted Lena.   
"Hey Lena, sorry for disturbing I found your clothes and I hope you don't mind that I put them in laundry."

Lena texted back in a few minutes.  
"Hey thanks for doing that, I'll pick them this evening. Good day!"

Kara smiled at her phone. She was happy that she would be with Lena soon. But she was also glad that Lena cares to text her back even when she's busy. Some friend, Kara thought.


	3. Always

Kara got bored of staying alone so she went over to the DEO. She found Winn, her nerdy friend who also works the DEO.

"Hey Winn" said Kara

"Oh hey Kara" said Winn busy working on his computer.

"Have you seen Alex?"

"Oh yeah she's out investigating some case with Maggie." said Winn still busy on his computer.

"Alright, thanks" said Kara and flew away.   
In her free time Kara roamed around National City and helped people in need. This had become her favourite past time. So Kara started flying around and helped a boy from some bullies and saved a dog from drowning. She continued flying around. She loved National City. She loved how the cool breeze felt against her and it always smelled like home.   
After a while she grabbed some donuts for her and Lena and went home to eat them. When she reached her apartment she saw Alex talking on the phone.

"Okay okay I'll call you later- Bye- I love you too."

"Maggie?" asked Kara.

"Yes of course"

They went inside Kara's apartment. Kara turned to Alex and asked her

"So what happened?"

"Nothing just checking up on you. How are you doing?"

"I am doing good. In fact I just bought donuts for me and Lena."

"Lena? What do you mean Lena?"

"Uh, she's coming over to grab the things she left."

"What is it with you and Lena?"

"Nothing, we're just friends."

"Ha, You wouldn't know how many times I tried to convince myself that me and Maggie were just friends."

Just then Kara's phone rang. It was Lena.

"Oh hey Lena."

"Kara! I am on my way do you want me to grab something for you to eat?"

"Oh no I got that covered with some donuts. You just get here soon."

"I am on my way!"

Lena cut the line. Kara started smiling at herself. Alex snapped her fingers in front of Kara's face.

"Back to Earth Kara!"

"Oh sorry that was Lena. She should be here in a while."

Alex let out a sigh.

"Are you happy Kara?"

"I am trying to be. I can take care of myself Alex and besides I have you and now I also have Lena." Kara put her hand on Alex's shoulder "I'll be fine."

"Well good to know that she cares for you too. I should thank her properly sometime."

"Yeah you should she's been a great friend." said Kara now smiling.

Kara heard Lena's footsteps. She excitedly started clapping her hands.

"Lena's coming!"

"You're so adorable." giggled Alex.

Soon there were knocks on the door. Kara pulled the door open.

"Lena!" exclaimed Kara and she hugged Lena.

"Well you seem happy." said Lena jokingly. "Oh hey Alex."

"Lena." said Alex with a nod. "Well, I should get going. I gotta meet Maggie."

Alex hugged Kara and said "Bye, Kara." and shook hands with Lena, "Bye, Lena."

"We should meet sometime." said Lena.

"Something tells me we'll meet soon enough." said Alex as she glanced at Kara.

She went over to the door and said to Kara "Take Care, kiddo." to which Kara replied "I will."

Lena then turned to Kara and asked,

"How is unemployment treating you?"

"Not so well, I get bored staying home alone."

"That's obvious considering that you are an unstable cute ball of energy."

Kara blushed and said, "Maybe I am."

"Why don't you work at LCorp!" Lena exclaimed. "Funny I didn't think of that before. I could make some arrangements and get you an interview for tomorrow. Of course you'd get the job and rid of your boredom and I could look out for you."

Kara look startled. Her face went blank.

"Unless of course you don't want too." said Lena looking confusedly at Kara.

"ARE YA KIDDING ME? OF COURSE I'D LOVE TO WORK AT L CORP. IT'D BE SO COOL AND ALSO WE'D BE ABLE TO CATCH UP MORE OFTEN!" exclaimed Kara while excitedly jumping around.

"AND WE COULD GRAB A COFFEE ANYTIME WE WANT TO ESCAPE OUR RESPONSIBILITIES!" exclaimed Lena trying to match the same level of excitement as Kara and they both started laughing.

"I'm glad you like the idea." said Lena.

"This is amazing, Lena. Truly amazing. I can't thank you enough."

"Well, what are friends for?"

Kara smiled lovingly at Lena.

"So where are the donuts you mentioned? I am kind of hungry."

"Your special thank-you-for-getting-me-a-life donuts will be served in a minute while you make yourself comfortable."

Lena laughed and sat on the couch. She tried to look around Kara's place but her attention was robbed by Kara. As Lena watched Kara she felt herself smiling for no reason. She saw Kara smile at the donut. She wondered what made Kara smile. Kara placed the donuts on the table and said to Lena

"These are my favourite."

"Well then, they should be the best."

The corners of Kara's mouth appeared to be reaching for the sky which made Lena bite her lip and smile.

"How was your day?" Kara asked.

Lena looked down. Her smile had disappeared which made Kara a little worried.

"Lena, what's wrong?"

"Well, if you must know, I had a meeting today which turned out badly. Everything went as planned until Mr. Anderson added a new concept to the proposal about extinguishing all the aliens in National City. Of course I turned it down, I mean I can't imagine National City without Supergirl but then he said he was close to the Luthors, especially Lillian and that he thought I was nothing like a Luthor that I was a disappointment for the Luthors."   
Lena looked at Kara. There were tears forming in her eyes. "I know I shouldn't be affected by this but somehow it hurts."

"Hey, it's okay." said Kara as she put her arms around Lena. "You did the right thing and that's what matters."

Lena silently let out a few sobs with her head on Kara's shoulders.

"Hey, look at me." said Kara.

Lena looked at Kara's face. They say people are uglier up close but Lena found Kara to be extremely beautiful.

"I am proud of you."

"Thank you for caring about me."

"Well, what are friends for?"

Lena smiled and said "Can you promise me something?"

Kara adjusted a bit and said "Anything, Lena."

Lena looked into Kara's deep blue eyes and said "Kara Danvers, when I look at you smile I feel the warmth radiating through you, it's like you keep me warm and I don't think I can survive another ice age so please say you won't ever leave me like the others did."

Kara was at the loss of words. She impulsively leaned in to kiss Lena but instead she hugged her at the right moment and said "I won't leave you, Lena I promise and if you leave me I'm coming with you."

Lena smiled and said "Thank you."

Kara felt like saying "what are friends for?" but didn't because she wasn't sure if they really are friends. Instead she said

"Always."

It was Lena who pulled out if the hug and said

"Well we should finish the donuts. I gotta go in a while.

"Uhh yeah r-right."

They ate silently for a while. Kara didn't understand why she had the urge to kiss Lena. She thought Maybe Alex is right. Just then Lena said

"I'll call Jess to confirm the date of your interview so I hope you can join sooner."

"Yes, thank you. I'll do my best."

"I know you will." said Lena with a smirk.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kara exclaimed and jumped out of the couch and went into her bedroom. She came back with a bag to see Lena ready to leave.

"Your clothes." said Kara.

"Right, thank you." said Lena with a smile. "So I guess I should get going."

"I guess." said Kara. She didn't like the idea of not being around Lena.

"I'll text you about your interview and I think we'll meet soon so till then, Take Care okay?"

"Yeah you too."

Lena came in for a hug. They hugged for a little longer mostly because Kara wouldn't let her go. Then Lena walked over to the door and said

"Bye, Kara."

"Bye, Lena."

Lena closed the door and Kara felt as if someone had thrusted kryptonite into her. Rest of her day dragged on as she did everything she could to keep her mind off Lena. Later that night she dream about Lena and donuts and puppies.


	4. The Interview

The next morning Kara woke up with the sound of knocking. She lazily got out of the bed and opened up the door. There was a woman standing outside with a bag in her hand. Kara felt as if she has met her before.

"Hey, umm Miss Danvers is it?" said the woman.

"Yes."

"I'm Jess, assitant of Miss Luthor. She asked me to give you this." she said referring to the bag.

"Uh thank you."

"I hope to see you soon."

"Y-yeah."

And the woman marched down the corridor. Kara quickly opened the bag, it had the dress she lent Lena. She took it out of the bag and smelled it. It had Lena's fragnance. Kara smiled at herself and put the dress inside the bag. Just then she saw a piece of paper fall out of the dress. She picked it up. It said

"Thank you for lending me this beautiful dress. I got you an interview for today at 11 am. I'll see you soon."

Kara stared at the beautiful handwriting. She felt grateful for having a friend like Lena. Soon she remembered hed dream. It was about her working at L Corp alongside Lena and well...kissing her. Kara blushed at the thought of it.

Suddenly Alex barged in from the door. In the excitement of opening the bag, Kara forgot to close the door.

"How come you are up so early?" asked Alex.

"Uhh, well Lena's assistant Jess came along to give me back the dress."

"Oh okay, anyway I am glad that you are up, we need to talk about Lena."

"Uhh yeah I need to talk about her too." said Kara referring to her dream.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You say first, what about Lena?"

"Okay so we have found some suspicions antialien weapons and files at Simon Industries. We don't know who exactly had stored them but apparently he needs some other stuff to complete whatever his mission is and the only place on earth that builds is L Corp. So we need to make sure Lena and everyone working at L Corp is safe. J'onn thinks it'd be easier if you agreed to work on this because you are close to Lena. That is only if you are okay with it."

"Of course, I'll help you with it. In fact I am going in for an interview at L Corp so I can inform Lena about this stuff or better yet you can come with me and talk to her yourself."

"Wait, wait. You are interviewing at L Corp? Like to work there?"

"Uh yes?"

"When did that happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Wow, okay. Are you sure Lena won't mind me? I mean I'm sure she has plenty of work to do."

"Oh of course she won't mind you. Besides this is important."

"Right okay. I'll go talk to J'onn and grab the files. You better get ready by then. When is your interview?"

"It's at 11."

"Okay we'll be there by 10."

"What, why?"

"This may take a bit long Kara and I don't want you to miss your interview."

"Urghh okay."

"See you later."

"Bye."

As Alex went out of the apartment, Kara headed towards the kitchen. She made some scrambled eggs and ate them while reviewing everything that had happened in the last two days. Soon she got ready for her interview. She wore an outfut similar to that of the one Lena wore the first time they met. Lena was the only thing going on in Kara's head. She really wanted to talk about it to Alex but felt like it's not the right time. She got a call from Alex.

"Hey Alex."

"Kara, I'll meet you at L Corp."

"Okay sure. I'll be there."

Alex cut the line. Kara grabbed her bag and flew all the way to L Corp. She landed in some bushes where no one would notice and walked over to L Corp. She saw Alex and Maggie talking below the building. She went over to them. Alex noticed her.

"Hey Kara!"

"Alex."

"Maggie." She hugged Maggie.

"Hey Kara, I heard you had quiet a night that day."

Alex laughed.

"What night?" Kara asked turning to Alex.

"I told her Lena stayed over at your place and you guys had a TV marathon and Maggie choked on her wine."

They both started laughing. Kara felt kind of embarrassed.

"There's nothing between me and Lena." she lied. "And besides we have a job to do."

"Right okay. Bye Maggie I love you." Alex said while kissing Maggie.

"I love you too."

"Wait isn't she coming with us to?" Kara asked Alex.

"Oh no, she is investigating more about the antialien project."

"Okay."

Alex and Kara walked in to the building. Kara went over to the receptionist.

"Hello, are you Kara Danvers?"

"Yes."

"Ma'm your interview isn't until 11 am, you might to wait for a while in the lobby."

"Uh yes, I was wondering if I can meet Miss Luthor now. It's really important."

"I'm sorry Ma'm, Miss Luthor is really busy but I can get you an appointment."

"Oh no it's really urgent."

"I am sorry, there's nothing I can do."

Kara pouted at the receptionist.

"Umm actually I can call Miss Luthor's assitant to check if you can get a minute or two with Miss Luthor."

"Thank you very much."

"Pleasure. I'll inform you."

Kara went over to Alex.

"What happened?"

"She asking Lena's assistant if we can meet Lena."

"But you are her girlfriend" Kara eyed Alex "you are her friend aren't you allowed to meet her?"

"I don't know, seems like Lena's really busy."

Just then Jess came over to Kara.

"Please follow me."

Alex and Kara followed Jess up the elevator to Lena's office.

"Let me just check in." said Jess as she went inside.

Jess was back in a few moments.

"Miss Luthor will see you now."

Kara felt her heart pounding. It's not like it was the first time she's meeting Lena but she became nervous. Alex went in first followed by Kara. Lena got up to greet them both.

"Kara, I see you brought Alex with you."

"Yes, actually I needed to talk to you about something." said Alex.

"Of course what is it?" asked Lena.

Alex explained about the antialien project to Lena while she listened attentively. Kara noticed the loads of paperwork around. She felt bad for disturbing Lena. Then she realized of all the times she kept her from work. A huge amount of guilt filled her up.

"Thank you for alerting me. I'll make sure all information about L Corp's alien-related projects remains confidential. Is there any other way I could help you?"

"We hope it never comes to that but is it okay if we tighten the security of L Corp?"

"Sure, thank you, Agent Danvers."

"It's my duty." said Alex "I'll make the security arrangements right away. Thank you for your co-operation."

"Pleasure." said Lena with a smile.

Alex turned to Kara and said "I'll see you later." Kara replied with a nod and turned to Lena.

"Well, I guess I should leave too." said Kara.

"Unless you don't want to."

Kara looked confusedly at Lena.

"Your interview is in 15 minutes just two floors below. If you go all the way to the lobby you may get late and Miss Holland does not appreciate being late. So just stay here and besides I'd like some company."

"Okay if you say so. By the way, sorry for bothering you."

"Kara Danvers, you can never bother me."

Kara smiled lovingly and sat down on the couch. Lena got drowned in her work while Kara observed her. The way her eyes moved left to right while reading and the way her lips parted when she turned the page. Kara thought she could keep looking at her like this for years. In a while Lena looked up in exasperation and saw Kara looking at her with puppy eyes. Lena smirked which made Kara's lips part away, to breathe properly. Lena walked up to Kara.

"Seems like you can't keep your eyes of me." asked Lena.

"I think so." said Kara nervously.

Lena laughed. Just then Jess walked in.

"Miss Luthor, it's time." said Jess.

"Right okay, Kara let's go. You got your interview in about" Lena checked the time, "four minutes."

Kara stood up.

"Jess show her the way." said Lena.

Kara followed Jess. Just before she left Lena's office Lena said with a smirk

"Good luck, though it will hardly be needed."

"Thanks again for doing this."

"What are friends for?"

Kara smiled and followed Jess. In a while Jess said

"This is Miss Holland's office, Good Luck."

Kara walked inside she saw Miss Holland looking over some paperwork. She was a young woman, probably 25. She gave off a pretty professional aura which made Kara nervous.

"Kara Danvers, is it?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Miss Holland."

"Yes indeed, you were, as I read, a reporter at CatCo, is that right?"

"Yes."

"As you must know L Corp does not publish magazines or any media, am I right?"

"Yes."

"So why this sudden interest in joining L Corp?"

"I-I uhh.."

"She is particularly good at science which makes potent to get a job at R&D also as she has been a reporter her knowledge about aliens and the outer world is impressive." said Lena as she barged into the room alongside Jess. She sat on a chair beside Kara. Though being right next to Kara she didn't acknowledge her. Instead she was lost in working on her tab.

"Miss Luthor!" Miss Holland said. She seemed just as shocked as Kara.

"No big deal I am just monitoring the interview. Please continue." said Lena.

"Alright, so Miss Danvers-"

"Guess what, just hire her." interrupted Lena.

Kara just stared at her. Lena still hadn't acknowledged her presence.

"But Miss Luthor you know that is not how we work."

"I am fully aware of that Alicia but make this an exception. I have full faith in her."

"Miss Luthor! I can't do that!"

Lena pouted at her.

"On second thoughts I can hire her as my assistant" said Alicia now turning to Kara "if that's okay."

"Y-your assistant? I-I'd be glad. I will give my best."

"Great so this is settled. Thank you Miss Luthor, interviews are always so boring to conduct but you made this one memorable."

Lena laughed "It's been my pleasure."

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss Danvers."

"Of course, Miss Holland."

Kara followed Lena outside. She still hadn't looked at Kara which made her a bit unrest.

"That went well." said Lena finally after reaching the elevator.

"You really didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did. Anyway Congratulations."

"Thank you for everything."

"That's what friends are for." said Lena with a smirk "Now if you don't mind I have to go. Still got a lot to do."

"Yeah sure, Bye."

"Bye" said Lena and hugged her with one hand and strutted into the elevator.

Kara waited for the other elevator and headed outside the building. She took a deep breath and went back home. Through the way all that was going on in her mind was the fact that Lena not acknowledging her made her feel so unrest.


	5. The Party

Kara went to the DEO after coming home. She met Alex there.

"Any update on that Project?" asked Kara.

"Oh no all we've got to know is that whatever it is, they're gonna execute it soon."

"Did you get anything by hacking?" Kara asked Winn who was just around the corner working on his computer.

"Nothing specific. But I did come to know that Lena recently rejected a proposal by Simon Industries."

"Why?" interrupted Alex.

"Apparently it was something related to this plan because it was an antialien project."

"Oh my god yes, Lena did mention about turning down that proposal. Apparently this guy Mr. Anderson and Lena had a deal but he added a new clause to the deal about something antialien. He was close to Lillian and so he thought Lena would help him." said Kara.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" asked Alex

"I forgot. There's been a lot going on."

"Anyway Winn work your magic and find out the plan." Alex turned to Kara "you and I will go and ask Lena if she knows anything about this project."

Alex and Kara went to L Corp. On the way there Alex asked Kara about the interview.   
"It went well. Lena got me the job."

"What do you mean?"  
Kara explained everything that had happened.

"I think she should have let you do tge talking."

"Yeah I told that to her but she said that's what friends do, they help each other."

"Well, you both clearly aren't just friends."

"ALEX!"

"I'm just saying." Alex laughed.  
Soon they walked into the lobby. The receptionist saw Kara and blocked her way

"Miss Danvers, what are you doing here?"

"I have to meet Lena it's very urgent."

"I am afraid I can't let you in."

Kara was just about to say something when Alex interrupted.

"Agent Danvers, Secret Service. We need to neet Lena right now." said Alex while showing her card to the receptionist.

"Al-Alright, please follow me."

"We know the way, thank you." said Alex.

The Danvers sisters went up to Lena's office. Jess wasn't there so they went inside. Lena was discussing something with Jess. She quickly stood up when she saw Alex. She asked Jesss to go.

"Agent Danvers, how can I help you?"

"I need all the information you have regarding your relations with Simon Industries."

"Right away."

Lena called someone, Jess, Kara presumed. In few minutes Jess walked in with a file.

"Here. This is everything we have about Simon Industries."

"Thank you. Can you tell me about tge recent meeting you had with Mr. Anderson?"

"Sure." Lena started explaining about the meeting to Alex. Kara tried to keep up but got distracted by Lena's lip biting. She around to see that the paperwork had reduced just a tiny bit. Kara immediately regretted disturbing Lena. After their talk about the meeting Alex asked Lena,

"Lena, do you mind joining a party tonight?"

"What party?" Kara screamed.

"A party for you getting a job, Kara."

"There is no need for a party besides it was all because of Lena."

"Which is why I am inviting her over Kara."

Lena laughed at the two sisters arguing and said,

"I would love to be there."

"No Lena you don't have to be there. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do." said Kara.

"Work can wait, you are more important." Lena turned two Alex and said "I'll be there in an hour."

Alex nodded and said "Thann you, Lena."

"Anytime."

Kara just stood there while Alex walked towards the door.

"Kara, are you coming?"

"Uh y-yes yes of course."

Kara took one last look at Lena and walked out of her office. She turned to Alex and asked

"What was that about?"

"Look Lena helped you with the interview and helped us with the project, she deserves a thank you. Besides this guy seems to be mad at Lena and she maybe his next target so we need to lookout for her and keep her safe so just go along with it."

"What do mean by Lena being next target?"

"Well obviously his plan can't work without that thing he wants and Lena refuses to give him which simply puts Lena in danger."

Kara stood still instead of walking.

"Kara it's fine, we'll keep your girlfriend safe."

"Nothing should happen to her and she's not my girlfriend."

"Alright alright. Can you walk home by yourself? I gotta go get Maggie."

"Yeah sure."

As Alex left Kara kept walking along the way when she heard a car honking besides her. She recognized the car. It was Lena's Porsche. Lena pulled the windows down and said

"Hey Kara! Come on in!"

Kara was surprised to see Lena but she climbed into the car. It was very luxurious as expected.

"Hey! Where's Alex?" asked Lena looking around for Alex.

"Uh yeah she left to get Maggie?"

"Maggie? Who's that?"

"Umm it's Alex's girlfriend."

"Ohh well then she must be as awesome as Alex too."

"Yeah she is."

"Speaking of which, how are you holding up Kara?" After Mon El left Earth?"

"Uhh I am f-fine I guess." said Kara hesitantly.

Lena rested her hand on Kara's and gave it a light squeeze and said   
"Everything happens for a reason Kara and you are doing beautifully."

Kara felt calm. She murmured a thank you. Lena replied with a smirk and said "You are my bestfriend, Kara Danvers and I will stand by you no matter what."

Kara smiled unable to say anything. Soon the car stopped. Kara got out first and held the door for Lena. As they both got to the apartment, Kara knocked on the door, within a while Alex opened the door.

"Kara! What took you so lo- oh hey Lena."

"Alex." Lena nodded and said "I found Kara on my way here so I picked her up."

"Oh great thanks Lena." said Alex glancing over at Kara.

Maggie popped out and walked over to Kara and hugged her

"Hey Kara!"

She turned to Lena.

"And you must be Lena Luthor."

"Indeed." said Lena as she offered her hand to Maggie.

Maggie shook her hand and said "It's nice to meet you at last."

"You too." said Lena.

"So we're done if with tge formalities shall start eating?"

"YAS!" screamed Kara.

Lena laughed. Both Alex and Maggie shared glances. They all started eating pizza and asking each other random questions.

"So Lena tell us about you, what do you usually do all day?"

"Oh I am pretty much working. I get up really early and plan up the day and revise and then head to work come back home, read something and then sleep. It's boring but I'm always caught in things to worry about that. Also I do yoga."

"You do yoga?!" asked Maggie

"Yes?"

"Me too. In fact I love it."

"Yeah it relieves me of all the stress and it's definitely good for health."

"Are we seriously gonna have health talks?" asked Alex.

"Oh I'm sorry." apologized Lena.

"No, Lena, it's fine." said Maggie as she shot Alex a look.

Kara laughed and so did Maggie. In a while they were all laughing. Maggue seemed to be completely smitten by Lena whereas Kara got lost in thinking that This is how it's supposed to be whereas Alex tried to keep up with Lena and Maggie. Soon it became late. Neither of them realized how the time flew.   
Lena got up to leave and said to Maggie "We really should catch up sometime."

"How about we become yoga partners?" Maggie exclaimed

Alex look stunned. Kara laughed at Alex.

"That seems like a great idea." said Lena. Maggie and Lena swapped numbers.

"Well I should get going now." said Lena as up to the door. "It was really fun being with you guys, more than I've ever had in my life so thank you."

"Aww come here" said Maggie as she hugged Lena "we're gonna have even more fun."

Lena smiled at Maggie and turned to Alex. She went in to hug but held back because she thought Alex might not like that so she held out her hand.

"Seriously? Come here!" said Alex as she hugged Lena.

Lena came to Kara and said "Do you mind walking with me for a while?"

"Of course."

Kara and Lena walked outside the apartment.

"Thank you for having me over, Kara." said Lena. Her voice heavier than usual.

"Of course Lena."

Soon Lena's car came. Lena instantly pulled Kara into a hug. The hug lasted pretty long and Lena clutched on to Kara real tight. Finally she let go. There were small tears forming in Lena's eyes.

"Lena are you okay?"

"Never better." said Lena as she sat inside the car and said "I'll see you tomorrow Kara" before closing the door. Kara waved a bye and came back to the apartment. She found Alex and Maggie were ready to leave.

"So you guys are leaving?"

"Uhh yeah" said Alex "unless you want me to stay."

"Oh no no I'll be fine. Bye" said Kara as her hugged Alex. She went on to hug Maggie when she said "You should ask Lena out soon." Kara just said "Bye." Alex looked concerned but Kara smiled at her and they both left. Once again Kara was drowning in Lena's thoughts.


	6. First Day At L Corp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3 AM so like there was a lot of crap. i edited it though it seems like i am rushing with the story. thats fine anyway its kinda boring i guess. so sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes.

Kara woke up earlier than usual. She got ready for her first day and went to L Corp early. She bought coffees for her co-workers. She walked into the lobby and handed out a coffee to the receptionist who introduced herself as Ashley. Kara went up to her cubicle and handed out the coffees to everyone around her. Right next to her sat a guy called Ronan. He seemed really cheerful and helped Kara in her work. A few hours later Lena came to visit Kara while Kara was busy in her work. Lena patted on Kara's back.

"Oh hey Lena!"

"You seem to be blending in well."

"Indeed I am."

"Care for a coffee with me?"

"Sure."

Kara went along with Lena to a nearby café.

"So how's L Corp?"

"It's good, I made few friends too."

"That's good to hear."

"How about you? Has your workload decreased?"

"Yeah a bit."

Kara was about to ask something when her phone rang. It from Alex. She picked it up.

"Supergirl, there's an alien who knows about the antialien he's at a restaurant near CatCo. We need you to find him and bring him to the DEO."

"Okay, right away."

Kara put the phone in her bag. Just then Lena asked,

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, I have to go urr back to L Corp. Miss Holland needs me there."

"Oh okay, I'll see you later then."

"I'm sorry for this."

"Oh it's fine. Off you go now."

Kara went to the backstreet and changed into her Supergirl suit and flew away to find the alien. It didn't take much time. She dragged him back to the DEO where Alex and Maggie interrogated him to find out about the repulsor that was needed to complete the project. Alex instantly brought the repulsor to the DEO so that they wouldn't find it there. Soon Alex and Maggie went back into the apartment whereas Kara flew into her bedroom in a while. Someone knocked on the door. Alex opened the door. It was Lena.

"Hey Lena!"

"Alex, Where's Kara?"

"She'd be back in a while so why don't you wait here for a while?"

"Yeah sure."

In a few minutes Alex heard Kara scream. She and Maggie ran towards the sound. Lena had covered her face with her hands and Kara came out of the room wearing her PJs and a sweatshirt.

"Oh my gosh I didn't know you where changing!" said Lena.

Alex and Maggie understood what had just happened and started laughing unstoppably. Soon Lena and Kara also started laughing.

"So what brings you here Lena?" asked Maggie at last.

"I wanted to check up on Kara." She turned to Kara "Why did you disappear?"

"Uhh-"

"Actually I called her for that alien case."

"Oh how's that going."

"We'll find that man soon enough."

"Oh okay all right. So I should leave I guess."

"Lenaaa you just came." said Kara

"Yeah well I have loads of work."

"And also she just saw something which ain't gonna leave her mind for a long time." said Alex

"ALEX!" Kara screamed.

Maggie just laughed while Lena lowered her head while smiling. Lena left after hugging Kara, Alex and Maggie.

That night Alex was able to capture the man who planned the entire plan. In this process Lena had a near death experience where she was thrown off a building but Kara caught her just in time. Later Lena was escorted to the DEO to keep her safe. After arresting the man Alex and Maggie headed back to Alex's apartment and Kara went back to her. She was tired of the long day she had. She heard someone knock on the door. She used her X ray vision to see who it was. Lena was standing outside the door. Kara instantly opened up the door.

"Sorry to come by this time but I just couldn't stay alone tonight."

"Hey it's okay come on in."

Lena came in and sat on the couch.

"Do you need a drink?" asked Kara

"Yes actually."

Kara brought Lena some champagne.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Maybe. I just don't know how I feel these days. It's so confusing."

"It's okay. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay so why don't get some rest? I'll get something for you to wear while you can take a shower."

"Thank you soo much."

"Anything for you Miss Luthor."

Lena smirked and Kara missed a beat. She went instead and turned on hot water for Lena and helped Lena into the shower. When Lena went inside she took out another pair of PJs and sweatshirt for Lena. In a while, Lena came outside wearing Kara's PJs.

"Are we gonna watch TV?" asked Lena.

"Oh no you need rest."

Kara walked over to Lena and gestured Lena towards towards the bed. Lena was too exhausted to argue and jumped onto the bed. Kara sat next to the bed and pulled up the blanket on Lena.

"Are you tucking me in?"

"Yes I am."

"Thank you. No one ever did that for me."

Kara tucked a strand of Lena's hair behind her ear and said "Well, now you have someone who will care for you in everyway possible."

Lena smiled at Kara and closed her eyes. In a few minutes Kara kissed Lena's forehead and said "Good Night, Miss Luthor."

Kara got up to leave but Lena caught her hand and said "No, you will sleep with me."

"But Lena-"

"I am your boss."

Kara sighed and agreed. She got on the other side of the bed and slept next to Kara. In a while Lena came a bit closer to Kara. She seemed uncomfortable. Kara didn't understand what to do so she put her hand on Lena. Lena calmed a bit. They slept with Kara wrapped around Lena with a smile playing on each of their faces.


	7. Lena at the DEO

Lena got up little late than usual. When she saw someone next to her she let out a little scream and then remembered what happened last night. She smiled at herself and tried to get out of the bed but couldn't because she wasn't able to get Kara's hand off her. So she just lied there staring at the beautiful woman beside her. She grazed her hand across Kara's face and planted her a kiss on her forehead. Kara smiled in her sleep and pulled Lena closer which surprised Lena. Her face was incredibly close to Lena's, not more then an inch apart. Kara felt a tickling sensation on her face because of Lena's breaths and she opened her eyes. She saw emerald eyes staring down at her and got surprised and then recalled last night. Lena broke into a smile and said

"Good Morning, Kara Danvers."

"Good Morning, Miss Luthor."

Kara kept gawking at Lena's features until Lena said

"You're staring at me."

"Oh sorry." said Kara flustered.

Lena gestured Kara towards her hands.

"I'm sorry." said Kara as took her hands off Lena and mentally slapped herself.

Lena got out of the bed and went to the kitchen. Kara went back to sleep again. This time she woke up by smelling something burning. She ran out to find Lena cooking something.

"Lena?!"

"Morning, Kara."

"What are you doing?"

"Ugh... this is the 4th egg I've ruined. I can't believe cooking poach is harder than-"

"Making a transmatter portal?"

"Yeah" said Lena as she shrugged.

Kara went back in her bedroom and came back with her phone in her hand.

"You just have to put a little vinegar first" Kara looked down at her phone and said "and put the egg in a small bowl."

"Did you just googled 'how to make poach'?"

"Golly! I'm just as science freak as you are!"

Lena laughed and asked Kara to help her but they both failed. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"Oh no, it should be Alex."

Lena pulled the door opened. Alex came in and greeted Lena followed by Maggie.

"Why do I smell something burning?" asked Maggie

"Oh we were just trying to make poach but we failed terribly." answered Lena.

Alex went over to Kara while Maggie and Lena started talking and asked

"So Lena stayed over last night?"

"Yes."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Oh no no of course not we're just friends."

"Okay" said Alex as she smirked.

Maggie suggested ordering food while Kara offered to make tea. Alex and Maggie sat on the couch talking just then Maggie gestured Alex to look at Lena and Kara.

Lena stood next to Kara and said "Hey, cupcake."

Kara blushed and said "Hey..."

"Oh no, I meant, do you want one? I am ordering."

Kara adjusted her glasses as she flustered and said "Right, uh yes, thanks, honey"

"Whaaa" Lena's cheeks turned into a shade of pink.

"Oh no I mean for your tea..."

"Sure thanks."

"What is going on?" Maggie whispered to Alex.

"I know, I am actually ashamed to be related to one of them." said Alex.

A few minutes later all four of them sat down to eat.

"Lena, why didn't you go to work today?" asked Maggie

"Umm I don't know. I woke up an hour late and Kara didnt let me get out of the bed so I thought of skipping today."

Alex looked at Kara while she lowered her head. Maggie broke the awkward silence by saying

"Well you do deserve a break."

"Yeah what are your plans for today?"

"We're gonna go check up if everything's alright at DEO and hang out I guess." said Alex

"Oh umm Can I come too?"

"I don't know we're a secret organization-"

"Oh come on Alex!" said Kara and Maggie in chorus

"Alright alright but don't share any information about the DEO to anyone."

"I promise I won't besides I don't have many friends to gossip with."

Alex smiled at Lena. Soon they all reached the DEO in Lena's Porsche. Kara introduced Lena to Winn.

"Miss Luthor, it's my pleasure to meet you."

"I remember you. You spilled wine at me at the charity event."

"Uh y-yes it was a mistake."

"It's okay."

Alex and Maggie checked around. Nothing seemed suspicious. Lena looked around. J'onn came over and greeted Lena though he didn't like the idea of Lena knowing about the DEO.

"I hope Supergirl comes here soon." said J'onn glancing at Kara.

"Wait, Supergirl works here too?" asked Lena

"Yes she does." answered Alex.

Maggie asked Lena if she would like accompanying her to yoga to which Lena happily agreed. Kara and quickly changed into Supergirl and went along to question the prisoner they captured yesterday. They didn't get much information but enough to put everyone involved in the project in jail. Kara checked her phone it had 4 missed calls from Lena. She called her back.

"Kara!"

"Lena! I am so sorry I got caught up in things."

"It's okay, Kara."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at L Corp."

"You said you skipped today."

"Yeah but the new device we launched was a huge success so I had to come and thank everyone. Why don't you come over?"

"Yeah okay, I'm on my way."

Kara flew and reached L Corp in about 2 minutes. She greeted everyone on her way to Lena's office and knocked on her door.

"Come in" said Lena.

Kara walked in to find out that Lena wasn't alone. She was talking to a talking to a tall, handsome man. He turned around to see Kara and his face broke into a smile and his eyes widen, Kara mirrored his reaction.

"Kara!" he said happily.

"Bruce!" replied Kara with enthusiasm

"It's so good to see you." said Bruce as he hugged Kara.

"You too." said Kara still unable to control her happiness "What brings you here?"

"Oh I heard about Miss Luthor's success and also found out that you work here so I came along to congratulate her."

"Oh right." Kara turned to Lena who looked confusedly at both of them.   
How could Kara know Bruce Wayne? she thought. Kara congratulated Lena.

"I should get going now, Miss Luthor." said Bruce

"It was nice meeting you." said Lena.

Bruce turned to Kara and handed her a card "Here. That's my number in case you need any help. And also" he shuffled around in his pocket and removed another card "this is Diana's number. She wanted me to give you that."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Miss Danvers." Bruce left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I am just twisting the story but dont worry I'll get done with this nonsense soon.


	8. The Lunch Date

"So Kara, I booked us a table at this all-"

"ALL YOU CAN EAT?!"

"Oh no, All organic."

Kara pouted at her and Lena laughed.

"We should get going now, Kara."

"Okay." Kara reluctantly followed Lena to the restaurant. On the car ride there Lena abruptly asked Kara

"When's the last time you ate a vegetable?"

"Umm I had a pizza yesterday. The government says it's a vegetable."

"Pizza is not a vegetable, Kara. I don't care what the government says."

Kara pouted again. She loved pizza more than her life. Soon they reached the restaurant. Kara threatened Lena that she would never go out with her if she made her eat anything healthy. Lena sighed and agreed. In a while their food was served. They both devoured into it.

"You know this salad is really good, Kara."

"Mhm.. I am enjoying my pizza."

"It is really tasty and healthy."

"It is not."

It was Lena's turn to pout. Kara smiled at her with her mouth full of pizza. She chewed down the pizza quickly and said

"Alright, alright feed me some salad."

"Feed you?" Lena asked rather surprised

"Uh huh" Kara teased.

"Okay then." Lena took a spoonful of salad and feeded it to Kara. They both giggled. Lena continued feeding except that Kara became silent. She was just gazing at Lena.

"You're staring." said Lena in her Irish accent.

The flustered alien adjusted her glasses while looking down and Lena smirked at her. Mercifully she changed the subject.

"So how do you know Bruce Wayne?"

"Oh he's a good friend of Clark."

"Clark? You mean Clark Kent?"

"Yup, he's my cousin."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Kara finished her pizza and waited for Lena. She quickly ate her salad and they both started walking outside.

"So what now?" asked Lena

"Let's just keep walking I guess."

"Okay." Lena smiled at her. They kept walking and soon reached a park.

"Shall we?" asked Lena

"Sure."

They both went into the back. Kara intertwined her hand with Lena. Lena looked at her in surprise but then a smile appeared on her face. In a while they sat down on a bench.

"I like this." said Lena "I like doing such simple yet random things with you. You make me so happy. Thank you."

"We should hang out more often." said Kara.

Lena laughed.

"What?" asked Kara

"We hang out everyday. I see more of you than I see Jess. How much more of me do you want?"

Kara lowered her face and adjusted her glasses. Classic Kara. Lena became silent and looked around for a while while Kara drowned in her thoughts. Lena's question kept echoing in her mind. How much more of her do I want? asked Kara to herself.   
Kara spotted a puppy and ran after it. Lena screamed behind her

"Kara! Where are you going?! Stawp! I hate running!"

Soon she reached Kara and saw her playing with the puppy. She saw the sun glistening through Kara's blonde hair. And her smile, boy her smile made Lena's heart flutter.

"He's so cute!" Kara exclaimed

"Yes he is" said Lena "and so are you" Lena muttered hoping Kara didn't hear that but of course she did and blushed. Lena Luthor thinks I am cute thought Kara. She handed the puppy to Lena.

"Oh no no"

"Just take him or else you'll hurt his feelings."

"Is that so?" Lena smirked and took the puppy.

Lena started playing with him but little did she know that she was also making the Kryptonian fall for her. Kara was falling for Lena. She had been falling since the very beginning and she wasn't sure if she wanted to fly away. Falling seemed dangerously beautiful. She gazed at Lena with heart eyes. The puppy put one of his paws on Lena's face and Lena made this cute face that made Kara wish to squeeze her to death. Lena noticed Kara staring.

"Why do you keeping gawking at me like that?"

"Because you look beautiful Miss Luthor."

"Why thank you Miss Danvers. You are not so bad yourself." Lena smirked.

Kara look flustered. She did that a lot when she was around the CEO. Lena got up and started walking towards the exit. Kara ran behind her.

"Lena! Where are we going?"

"My place."

"Why?"

"I figured I never took you there and besides we don't have anything else to do."

"Right okay."

They both hop into Lena's Porsche. Kara's phone began to ring. It was Alex. She instantly picked it up.

"Alex!"

"Kara, where are you?"

"I am with Lena, we went to get a lunch together."

"Oh okay. So listen, we are going to the alien bar to celebrate yesterday's victory so get there tonight."

"Sure Can I-"

"Yes you can bring Lena with you."

Kara blushed. Alex knows her pretty well.

"Thanks. We'll be there."

Lena looked at Kara questioningly.

"Alex invited us for a party at a bar."

"Sure I'll be glad."

"Great!" Kara beamed.

Soon the car stopped and the CEO stepped out of the car. Kara followed her. It was an impossibly tall building.

"Do you own this entire building?!"

"Oh no just the top four floors." said Lena humbly.

They walked into the elevator. The awkward silence was deafening both of them. Soon the elevator doors opened. Lena sighed and lead Kara through the hallway. She opened her apartment. Kara's jaw dropped as she walked into it. It was a huge room with walls painted varying shades of blue. It had a window with the size a wall. The view from the window was breathtaking. All of Lena's furniture was black and white. Lena gestured Kara to sit on a chair. Lena served Kara with some kale chips in a bowl which Kara didn't question because she thought Lena is so thoughtful, she gave me junk food until she ate a handful and had to fight gagging in front of Lena. The CEO looked at Kara's face and burst into laughter. After Kara shallowed the chips she jokingly said

"You are evil."

"Am I now?" said Lena with a smirk

"Yes. And now you have to get me potstickers."

"What if I don't?"

Kara merely pouted at Lena. The CEO chuckled "Okay okay. Let's go get some potstickers."

Lena and Kara went to a small shop nearby. Lena insisted on standing outside while Kara went in to grab the potstickers. She came back with four bags of potstickers.

"Oh my God Kara!"

Lena laughed and it sounded like music to Kara's ears.


	9. A Good Nap

Lena and Kara walked back to the CEO's department. Kara instantly devoured into the potstickers as she flopped onto the couch. Lena chuckled and sat next to her. She took out her phone and started going through some stuff, she appeared to be looking through some graphs.

"Why do you work so much?" asked Kara

"Well it helps to keep me calm in a way if that makes sense and I really want L Corp to be a successful industry, to be a force of good so I keep working."

"It's great and all but don't overwork yourself." said Kara munching on to her potstickers.

"What? No. I never overwork myself." denied Lena while she crinkled, a trait she inherited from Kara.

Kara noticed the crinkle and chuckled.

"Lena, when's the last time you actually slept?"

Lena was caught off guard. She hadn't slept for more than 6 hours in the past few months.

"Last night." said Lena

Kara blushed at the thought. Lena had slept with Kara wrapped around her that night. The flustered alien adjusted her glasses and stammered   
"I..uh..o..umm...okay"

Lena merely laughed and put on some soft music. Kara realized she had stopped eating potstickers for a while so she immediately started eating again putting several in her mouth all at once.

"Kara, I'll pay you $100 to eat your potstickers one by one. You look like a hamster." chuckled Lena only half joking.

Kara choked on her potstickers which made the CEO burst into laughter soon joined by Kara.

Kara began to eat slowly.

"That's better." giggled Lena.

"You are so sweet." said Kara abruptly

"Am I now?" smirked Lena resting her head on her hand to look at Kara.

"Yes. You are sweeter than a pie."

"How can a number be sweet?" questioned Lena looking puzzled.

Kara mirrored her expression and appeared to be confused.

"Oh you mean pie! Like a food! Oh my God!" Lena laughed at herself and so did Kara.

"You're such a nerd." teased Kara

"Oww I thought I was sweet." said Lena acting as if Kara's comment hurt her.

Kara scooted next to her and put her arm around Lena and said

"You're my favourite person in the entire world."

Lena felt her the ice bounding her heart completely thawed by Kara. She felt a warm feeling in her chest.

"And you are mine." Lena mumbled.   
The music grew incredibly peaceful.

Yes I am all yours thought Kara but she shook her head, mentally slapping herself for thinking of that. Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara gave her a small kiss on her head. Lena closed her eyes. She had started thinking about Kara in that way and she knew it but just didn't want to accept. She chose to dismiss her thoughts. She put her hands around Kara's waist and nuzzled around Kara's neck sending shivers down her spine. Within the next few minutes Lena unknowingly fell asleep. A small chuckled escaped from the Girl of Steel. Little did she know that soon her favourite person in the world was going to be her entire world.   
Kara tried to be as still as possible but she felt Lena's breathing against her which made her tickle. She put a strand of Lena's hair behind her ear and started admiring her features. All this time she had been asking herself how could she fall for Lena, how could she fall for her bestfriend and now that the answer was right in front of her she thought How could I not fall for Lena Luthor? Kara thought she had to talk about her to Alex, she can't delay it more.   
There was a knock on the door. Kara tried to move but Lena pulled her down

"Lena, there's someone at the door."

"I don't care. Don't get up."

Kara smiled down at the CEO. She tried to hear for any voices coming from outside, she felt the footsteps fading. She sighed in relief and smiled at Lena again. She adjusted herself a bit.

Lena groaned and said "You are moving."

"Yeah wait for a minute."

Lena whined but agreed and let Kara make herself comfortable. Kara leaned her back on one of the couch sides and pulled up her legs.

"You done?" asked Lena impatiently.

"Yep." said Kara

Lena instantly fell on Kara and shifted towards her so she nuzzled on her neck again.

"Could you not cross your legs? They're hurting." asked Lena sleepily.

"Oh okay." said Kara as she laid her legs on the couch intertwined between Lena's.

"That's so much better." smirked Lena against Kara's neck.

Kara merely blushed. She liked this too. Kara began to notice Lena's features again. She soaked in Lena's beauty while she was alseep though she knew that it wouldn't make her stop staring at her when she woke up. Lena moved a bit and put one of her hands on Kara's other shoulder and the other one on Kara's waist. Kara gasped. About half an hour passed while various thoughts flooded in Kara's mind. Just then Lena's phone buzzed waking Lena up. She groaned against Kara's skin as Kara chuckled. Lena lifted her head still lying over Kara and smiled at her lovingly.

"I had a good nap." she said looking at Kara.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Lena removed her hand from Kara's waist and placed it on chest to support her head. She looked into Kara's eyes and placed one of her hands on Kara's cheeks, caressing them. Lena slowly started leaning in and so did Kara. Her heart was beating like crazy and so was Lena's. Their lips were just an inch away suddenly Lena turned her head because of which Kara ended up kissing Lena's cheek instead. Lena smirked avoiding any eye contact and the krypotian flushed scarlet.

"Let's get going Miss Danvers." Lena got out of Kara's embrace.

"Right okay."

Kara quickly got up and headed for the restroom. She covered her face with her hands. Embarassed. Lena knows thought Kara.

"Kara!" said Lena from outside. "I need to talk to you."

Kara swallowed hard and said "Y-yeah I'll be there in a minute."

Kara took a long breath and braced herself as she went out. Lena quickly turned towards Kara and said

"Kara, I umm I don't think I can come tonight."

"What, why?"

"Argh I need to think about few things."

"Please Lena if this is about what happened before then it's nothing." said Kara. Last thing she wanted was things to get weird between her and Lena.

"It's nothing?"

"Nope nothing to worry about. We're good." said Kara. As she said those words Lena felt as if someone just stabbed her. What was I thinking thought Lena that Kara would actually like me how stupid am I?

Lena quickly got her thoughts together and nodded to Kara. They both grabbed their things and headed outside. Lena tried her best not to appear shaken but yet the atmosphere in the elevator was full of tension. Lena refused to look at Kara's eyes. Kara thought Maybe I shouldn't have lied.


	10. She likes you

Kara didn't like to see Lena stand so uncomfortably. She got frustrated and asked Lena 

"Lena, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I was just thinking about some stuff." 

Lena instantly texted Jess 

Lena: I need your help to get out of here so just call me and play along

Jess: Alright, Miss Luthor 

"What stuff?" asked Kara looking closely at Lena 

Just then Lena's phone rang. It was Jess of course. 

"I am sorry Kara I have to take this." 

"Yeah okay go ahead." Kara said worriedly. 

Lena picked up the call and said 

"Jess, what's the matter?" 

"Miss Luthor are you okay? You have to explain me everything when you come here." 

Lena sighed and said "Alright I am on my way." 

She kept the phone and turned to Kara. 

"I have to go, Jess needs me at L Corp." 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. 

"Lena-" 

"I am sorry, Kara." said Lena already marching off towards her car. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She laughed sarcastically when she noticed them. She asked the driver to take her to L Corp and left another car for Kara to take her wherever she wants to go.   
   Kara just stood there. She heard Lena's silent sobs and it broke her into pieces. She ran after her but she was already gone. She saw her phone buzz it was Alex. She picked it up. 

"A-Alex?" her voice cracking

"Kara, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I don't think I can come tonight. Is that okay?" 

"Of course. Do you want me to come over?" 

"Actually I wanted to talk to you." 

"Sure, I'll meet you at your apartment." 

"Thanks, Alex." 

"Take Care, Kara." 

Kara cut the line and headed outside. A certain man came over to her. 

"Miss Danvers, your car is waiting." 

"My car?" 

"Yes, Miss Luthor instructed me to take you wherever you need to go." 

Kara smiled at the thought but insisted on going home alone. She could have gone after Lena but she thought letting Lena stay alone for a while would be better.

On the other hand Lena was crying on her way to L Corp she tried to stop crying but she couldn't help it. She soon reached L Corp with red eyes. Jess went up to Lena half way and started walking along with her. 

"Miss Luthor are you okay?" 

"I am fine, Jess." 

Jess was about to say something but Lena waved her hands at her as if asking her to stay out of it. Jess obliged but still followed Lena into her office. 

"You can go home." 

"I won't. I won't unless you are okay." 

"I am okay!" Lena almost screamed but relaxed in a moment. She wasn't fine and she knew it. She quickly apologized to Jess. 

"I am sorry Jess, I didn't mean to shout at you." 

"It's okay Miss Luthor. Is this about Kara Danvers?" 

Lena's eyes widened. 

"How did you-" 

"It's more obvious than you think." Jess smiled at Lena 

Lena tried to return that smile. 

"Kara." Lena mumbled. 

"Miss Luthor, this is really none of my business but I'm asking you as a friend, do you want to talk about it?" 

Lena was about to say no but she knew she had to talk about it to someone so she nodded yes. Jess sat down on one of the chairs opposite to Lena. 

"So I've been having these feelings for Kara since a long time. Longer than I care to remember but I denied them. I don't have any friends except her and  I can't afford to fall in love with my best friend in the world thus risking our friendship. So I shut my feelings out. But earlier we kind of had a moment and for a while I thought Kara feels the same way. It felt nice. To be loved back. But then she said that it was nothing and I just felt truly hurt and stormed out of there. I know I've ruined our friendship now. I should have just gone with her but the pain. I had to let it out so I left and now things will forever be weird. I lost my only friend. I just- I don't know what to do." Lena said while sobbing. Jess handed her a tissue paper. 

"But maybe she likes you too." said Jess 

"How can you say that?" said Lena disbelievingly though there was a glisten of hope in her eyes. 

"Maybe she's just as scared as you to ruin your friendship so she lied. And besides I see the way she behaves around you. It's adorable." 

Lena blushed. She felt better. At least a little bit. 

"Thank you, Jess. For getting me out of there and also for talking to me. I really appreciate that." 

"Anytime, Miss Luthor. Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"No, what you've done is enough." 

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Miss Luthor." 

"Bye, Jess." 

Jess nodded and exited the office while Lena helped herself to a Scotch. 

Meanwhile Kara reached home, she was still crying. Soon Alex came over and hugged her while Kara cried. 

"What happened?" 

"I-I lost Lena." 

"Kara, honey, calm down." said Alex continuously rubbing her hands on Kara's back. 

Kara kept sobbing for the next few minutes and then stopped. I cannot be so weak she thought. Kara got out Alex's embrace and looked down at the floor. 

"Kara, tell me." 

Kara sighed and began,   
"So you know, I've had feelings for Lena since a long time. I tried to neglect them but they grew stonger with each moment that I spent with her. I knew I had to tell her at some point but then it would ruin what we have so I didn't. But earlier today something happened. I couldn't control myself and I did something I shouldn't have. She said she had to think about somethings and I told her that it was nothing and she looked pretty shaken. She left to go L Corp holding her tears back. I made her cry and I hate myself for that!" Kara sobbed

"Shh.." said Alex wrapping her hand around Kara "it's okay." 

Kara tried containing herself a bit. 

"What do you think I should do?" asked Kara. 

"Go talk to her. Clearly, she likes you back because it hurt her when you said it was nothing and besides it's not too late. You can fix this, Kara." 

Kara hugged Alex. "Thank you for being the world's best sister ever." 

"Aww.." 

Just then Kara's stomach growled and the sisters laughed. 

"I'll talk to her later." 

"Yeah it's better if you eat first, I don't want Lena to be your meal." teased Alex 

Kara yelled "Potstickers! I am on my way!" 

Alex laughed and followed Kara to a nearby restaurant.


	11. Now is not the time

Lena went to Kara's apartment, rehearsing her apology on her way there. She soon reached there and knocked on Kara's door. No reply. She knocked again. Yet nothing. She thought Kara was at the bar celebrating with her friends. She ran back to her car and asked the driver to take her home.   
As Kara was heading back to her apartment with potstickers in her hand she saw Lena's car right outside her apartment. She spotted Lena walking back towards her car. Kara quickly handed Alex the potstickers and followed Lena's car by flying over it. She could hear Lena sobbing a bit. 

"Damn it!" Lena's voice was weak as she scolded herself "You are Lena Luthor. You can't afford to be vulnerable. Conceal, don't feel remember?" She burst into tears. 

Kara couldn't take it anymore. She guessed Lena was headed for her apartment so she went their before her. In a couple of minutes Lena came there. Her eyes were so red that she seemed to be crying blood. As she saw Kara she gasped and faked a smile. 

"Kara." she acknowledged. 

"Lena, are you okay?" said Kara moving towards Lena. 

"I am okay." said Lena walking to unlock the door avoiding any eye contact. 

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" asked Lena

"Uhh yes I cancelled that." 

"Why?" asked Lena, glad at the change of subject. 

"I didn't want to go without you." 

Lena seemed to be unusually interested at the carpet of her apartment. Kara knew she was fighting back tears. 

"Lena, you have to talk to me." 

"Right, umm, sit down please." she gestured Kara towards her couch as she sat down herself. 

"I am sorry for storming out and not coming with you. I overreacted. I sincerely apologize. I love your company Kara. You have no idea how happy you make me. I know I don't deserve you but please don't let this ruin our bond. You're the only friend I have." 

"Oh Lena" Kara scooted close to her "you don't have to be sorry." said Kara  
lovingly.

Lena looked into Kara's eyes, they assured her that it was okay. She knew she hadn't confessed her feelings. But at least she had Kara now and besides she was a little drunk, she needed to be fully attentive for that conversation.

"Thank you." she said 

Kara held Lena's hand and stroked her. 

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" asked Kara

"Yes, but let's save it for later. Now is not the time." 

"Alright." Kara wanted to talk about it but now is not the time she thought, it sounded more like an excuse but she didn't mind. 

Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder. This had become a habit for her. Soon there was a small grumble from Kara's stomach. 

Lena laughed and though Kara was hungry she would have preferred to hear more of that sweet sound than food and that is saying something. 

"Let's go out for dinner." Lena chuckled. 

"Yes please." 

Lena laughed again as she grabbed her bag. They decided to walk over to a restaurant nearby. It was cold outside, Kara saw goosebumps on the CEO's arms. She took of her coat and gave it to Lena. 

"Oh no please I am fine." 

"You don't get to lie like that." said Kara forcibly putting her coat on Lena. 

"Kara, you'll get a cold." 

"You think?" asked Kara extending her hand to Lena as if asking her to hold it. 

Lena took Kara's hand. 

"How are you so warm?" 

"I-I don-don't know" stammered Kara. The thought of revealing her true identity always made her nervous especially around Lena because that woman could make her spill out her darkest secrets. 

Lena chuckled. They kept walking. A cool breeze passed by them. Kara realized Lena's grip had become tighter. Kara loosened her hand out of Lena's and wrapped it around her waist and held Lena's hand with the other arm. 

"Okay now?" asked Kara while smiling at Lena 

"Better." said Lena smiling back at her 

Soon they reached the restaurant. Kara let Lena choose her meal. 

"Well then, you're gonna have to eat something healthy." smirked Lena.

"I don't mind that." 

Lena smiled. Kara intended on making up for all the tears Lena wasted on her. 

They spent their time talking about work and food and Kara's diet. Kara thanked Lena for the food, it was delicious. They decided to go back. This time Lena called for a car. While waiting for the car, Kara asked Lena 

"So now what?" 

"Now I need some rest besides I've got work tomorrow so I'll be sleeping." 

"So should I go home?" 

"If you want to stay you can." 

Kara felt something off about Lena. 

"Will you be fine?" 

"Oh of course I will be fine." 

Kara nodded. They waited a little while longer. Then the car came and Lena left while Kara flew home. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. She decided to check up on Lena. So she flew over to Lena's while in her PJs. When she reached she peaked through her bedroom window but Lena wasn't there. Kara panicked and checked the other rooms. She found Lena sitting on the floor with her head in her hand. There were Scotch bottles and glasses around her. She's drunk Kara thought. She couldn't leave her like that   
Kara came back to the ground and went up to Lena's apartment. After a few knocks Lena opened the door clinging onto it. She was about to fall when Kara caught her. 

"Lena!" 

"What are you doing here Kara?" 

Kara didn't answer. Instead she made Lena sit on the couch and went to the kitchen. She searched for anything that could sober Lena up. Luckily she found enough. She brought water, yogurt and some orange juice for Lena. She kneeled next to her and made her drink water first. Lena was still pretty high and was repeatedly saying "We are friends Kara." Kara sighed and asked her to eat yogurt but she refused. Ultimately Kara had to feed her with a spoon. Lena began to sober up. She wasn't making any movements now except eating what Kara fed her. She was looking right into Kara's blue eyes. By the time the yogurt was finished, Lena was a little better. Kara gave her the orange juice

"Drink this, while I clean up." 

Lena obliged and observed Kara. The bottles and glasses were cleaned quickly. When Lena drank the juice Kara placed the glass on a table and again kneeled down in front of Lena. 

"Are you okay?" she asked 

"I guess." Lena paused for a while and said "Thank you." 

Kara took one of Lena's hands and said "Always." 

"So what are you doing here?" 

"Uhh I couldn't sleep. I don't know why so I thought of coming over." 

"Well okay. I couldn't sleep too." 

Kara stroked the back of Lena's hand with her thumb and kissed it. 

"We should sleep. We both have work tomorrow." 

Kara nodded and stood up. Lena stumbled a bit. Kara held by hand. 

"I could pick you up you know" 

"Oh no I can walk" said Lena as she was about to fall again

"Just allow me to pick you. I swear I won't drop you." 

Lena sighed. "Alright, go on." 

Kara picked Lena up in bridal style and took her to her room. She placed her on the bed and pulled up the blankets. Lena was holding Kara's hand. 

"This is the second time you're tucking me in." 

"Anything for you Miss Luthor." Kara said while smiling down the CEO. 

Seeing that Lena wasn't leaving her hand Kara asked her 

"Uhh can I go and sleep on the couch?" 

Lena got up and abruptly started crying "No don't leave, please don't leave." 

"I am not leaving Lena I am just outside." 

"No please don't." 

Kara hugged her and rubbed her back trying to calm Lena "I am not leaving. I promise." 

Lena stopped crying in a while and got out of the hug. "You'll sleep next to me." 

Kara wanted to argue but then Lena would cry again and besides she didn't want to sleep alone so she agreed and hopped next to Lena. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Lena placed her hand on Kara's forehead slowly bringing it down, closing her eyelids. 

"Good Night, Kara." Her hand lingered around Kara's lip for a while but she immediately retracted it and turn the other side and scooted towards Kara.   
Kara wrapped her hands around Lena like the last time. 

"Thank you." said Lena, before sleeping.


	12. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could be a better writer but I just suck at it.

Kara woke up to see Lena talking on a phone and hurrying everything. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at Lena amusedly. Lena noticed that Kara woke up. 

"Good Morning, Miss Danvers. You have to reach LCorp in an hour. I've made you breakfast and got you some clothes, they're in the bathroom." 

"Uh Thank you. Why are you in such a hurry?" 

"I have to go to work of course. Also please lock the door on your way out. The keys are on the dining table." 

"Sure." 

"I'll get you a car to take you to LCorp." 

"Thank you, Miss Luthor." 

"Always a pleasure, Miss Danvers." 

Lena walked up to Kara and kissed her forehead. "I should get going now."

"Alright, I'll see you later." 

Lena smirked and exited the room. 

Kara went to the restroom to take a bath and brushed her teeth. She wore the dress Lena took out for her. It was nothing like her usual style but she looked great. She twirled while looking in the mirror. She liked her look a lot. It's perfect she thought. She took one last look in the mirror and headed to eat her breakfast. Lena made her scrambled eggs. Beside them were the keys and a note. It said 

"I hope you like your dress and your breakfast as well. I'll see you soon.  
Love, Lena."

Kara gawked at the completely flawless handwriting. She went to slid the note into her bag when it occured to her that she left her at home. She quickly finished her breakfast and locked the door before heading home. She went in Lena's car because she didn't want to ruin her dress.   
     She went home, placed the note in her bag and grabbed everything she'd need and put her supersuit inside a bag since she couldn't wear it underneath Lena's dress. She wasted no time in reaching L Corp. First two hours of her day were spent doing her regular tasks but later she had nothing else to do so she decided to go check up on Lena. She went up the elevator. Just then Lena's phone rang.   
"Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is on her way up." 

"Oh, thank you." said Lena as she hung the phone. 

She quickly cleared her table of all the paperwork leaving only the important ones on her desk. She didn't want Kara to feel sorry for interuppeting her work.  
Kara reached Lena's office and smiled at Jess who beamed at her. She didn't realize until knocking the door at Lena's office that maybe Lena would be busy. 

"Come in." said Lena. 

Kara nervously stept inside. She should have thought before knocking. Just because Lena is her friend doesn't mean that she could visit her at work only because she was bored. But surprisingly there wasn't much paperwork on Lena's desk this time. A wave of relief spread through the kryptonian. 

"Hii!" said Kara smiling at the CEO. 

Lena sat gawking at Kara, not even trying to shift her gaze. 

"Lenaa!" Kara waved her hands to grab the Luthor's attention. That wasn't quite required considering the fact that Lena was already staring at her, shamelessly.  
"I am so sorry Miss Danvers, it's just that you look so....gorgeous."

The flustered alien look at her feet, adjusting her glasses. 

Lena grinned at Kara and got out of her chair walking towards the kryptonian. 

"That is really quite a look." Lena added still staring at Kara. 

"T-thanks. The dress is beautiful." Kara said awkwardly. 

"Oh, I believe you are much more prettier." 

Kara flushed vigorously. She went on to fix her glasses again but Lena grabbed her hand

"Those don't need anymore adjusting." 

"Uh r-right." 

Lena laughed and called out for Jess. 

"Miss Luthor?" 

"Umm could you please take a picture of Miss Danvers here? I never want to forget this look. Unfortunately, my photography skills are not so good." 

Kara swung her head from side to side saying "No no no no no no no." 

Lena turned to Kara and put a finger on her lip and Kara stood completely still. The assistant chuckled. 

"Is anything wrong?" Lena asked Jess 

"Oh no, it's just that you two are impossibly cute." Jess beamed.

Kara widened her eyes with her jaw dropped open and Lena raised her brow with a smug look on her face. 

"Is that so?" said the CEO making both her assistant and the alien nervous. 

"I'll-I'll go get a c-camera....if I have one." said Jess in a very awkward-kara style that made Lena chuckle. 

"That won't be necessary, here take my phone." said Lena handing over her phone. 

Jess awkwardly took it and turned on the camera. 

"So you're just gonna watch me while I stand here awkwardly?" 

"Yup, that's the plan." 

"Oh no no no you will stand with me." Kara looked at Jess hoping for some support. 

Jess gave a slight nod and said "Yes Miss Luthor, I'd love to take a picture of you and Kara." 

Lena smiled at her and said "I am not so good in photos so please just Kara." 

"Please, Lena, please." Kara begged looking like an adorable puppy. 

Lena beamed at Kara and said "Okay, you cute little puppy." 

Jess chuckled again. Lena coughed, unable to control her smile. 

The Luthor and the Super stood next to each other, rather awkwardly, with a little space in between. Lena's hand found the small of Kara's back while Kara's hand was wrapped around Lena's waist. They both smiled at Jess. A second later the sound of the picture filled the room. Jess nodded and went to give the CEO's phone back but Kara interrupted. 

"Umm could you take another one please?" 

Jess smiled and went a few steps behind. Lena seemed rather surprised but agreed. 

Lena stood just as she was with her hand on the alien's back but this time Kara placed her hand on Lena's shoulder, the one which was closer to her and just when Jess was about to take the picture Kara kissed Lena on her cheek. Jess immediately captured the moment but this time instead of one there were three clicks. Kara grinned at Lena whereas the CEO tried to act serious but broke into a smile. Kara instantly went over to Jess and asked her to show her the pictures. Lena laughed at her cuteness and went over to see the pictures too. Jess showed them the pictures while smiling down at the phone. These were the only photos she'd ever took that she was proud of. In the first one they were just standing still, you could feel the awkwardness radiating out of the picture. The next one was when Kara kissed her, Lena looked terrified. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes widened. In the next one Kara's lips were still against Lena's cheek but Lena's eyes were closed and her lips curved in a smile. Also her hand was now on Kara's waist. The last one, Jess thought, was the cutest. Kara's forehead was resting on Lena's cheek and she was grinning with her eyes closed while Lena's face was adorned with a goofy smile and her nose crunched up.

Kara let out a huge Awwww and gave Lena a side hug while Lena was still smiling at the phone. Jess looked up at Lena with a huge smile on her face.   
"What?" Lena asked her, amusedly.

"You've got a cute stain on your cheek, Miss Luthor." 

Lena looked flustered and turned her back to both of them. She went over to her desk and grabbed a tissue wipping off the stain. 

"You can go now, Jess." 

Jess grinned at Kara before exiting. Kara looked flushed. She went over to the Luthor. 

"Let me help you with that." offered Kara.

"Oh no-" 

Kara had already taken the tissue and started cleaning her lipstick off Lena's cheek. Once again they were incredibly close to each other. Their faces began to lean in closer. Something was pulling them together and it was strong, much stronger than any of them imagined. The kryptonian had cocked her neck as she felt Lena pulling her. Kara's lip brushed on Lena's and Kara swore she wouldn't have been able to pull away if it wasn't for the knock on Lena's door. Lena jumped at the sound and went over to stand on the oppisite side of the desk. 

"Come in." 

"Miss Luthor, your phone." 

Kara sighed. A part of her was relieved that Jess interrupted but a part of her really wanted Lena in that moment. She shook off her thoughts and grabbed the phone for Lena and placed it on her desk. Lena smiled at Jess as she left. The silence filling up the room was choking Kara and Lena.


	13. Something Only We Did

"What brings you here, Miss Danvers?" asked Lena trying to act as casual as possible. 

"Uh, n-nothing I-I just wanted to check up on you a-and thank you for this dress." 

"It's been my pleasure. Now if you don't mind I have some tasks to attend to, so I'll see you later?" 

"S-sure." 

Kara went outside the office taking long steps. She got back to her cubicle and held her head in her hand. What was I thinking? she asked herself. She fumbled around looking for something to distract herself. She found a familiar card. "Diana Prince, Government Agent." it read. This is exactly the kind of a distraction that I need Kara thought to herself.   
She took out her phone and called the number mentioned below. After a few rings the call was answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, this is Kara Danvers." 

"Oh hey I'm so glad you called. By the way, I am Diana Prince. I just came to National City and I don't know anyone here so would you like to meet somewhere?" 

"Sure I'd be glad to." 

"Great umm so lunch today?" 

"Yeah, I'll meet you Noonan's." 

"Umm sorry I don't know where that is." 

"Uh, do you know about L Corp?" 

"Yeah, you work there right?" 

"Yup, so I'll meet you at L Corp and we'll go there together." 

"Right okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes." 

"Alright. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Kara was glad that she found something to keep her mind off Lena. She waited impatiently for Diana to call her while tapping her fingers on the table. Unable to wait for the call she went to the lobby. She stood there chatting pointless things with Ashley, the receptionist. In a couple of minutes she saw a tall and incredibly beautiful woman walk into the lobby. She walked over to the receptionist and asked her 

"Where can I find Kara Danvers?" 

"Apparently right next to me." said Ashley gesturing towards the kryptonian.

"Kara Danvers." said the alien offering her a handshake. 

"Diana Prince, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

"You too." Kara beamed. 

They both left LCorp and hopped into Diana's car. It was sleek. Not unlike Lena's Kara thought. She quickly shook off the thought. 

"You seem a bit preoccupied." said Diana. A look of concern spread on her face. 

"Uh yes it's nothing." 

"I hope I am not interrupting anything. We can go out sometime later if you want." 

"Oh no it's fine besides I really wanted to meet you." 

"Why is that?" asked the Princess. 

"To congratulate you and to thank you for saving the world numerous times." 

"Oh well I should thank you too. What you do for the world is great." 

Kara flushed adjusting her glasses. She liked Diana. 

"So where do you work?" 

"I am a government agent. That way I can keep an eye on everything. What about you?" 

"Uh my sister works at an undercover organization that looks out for illegal activities so she keeps me updated." 

"Okay. Is it the DEO?" 

"Uh yes." 

"Would you take me there sometime? If that's okay?" 

"Yeah I'll ask my sister. You should meet her. She'll really like you." 

"Well okay then we'll meet up soon enough." 

In a while they reached Noonan's. As usual Kara picked potstickers and Diana resorted to a fruit salad. The krpytonian made the princess eat the potstickers. 

"I hardly share food but you HAVE to try potstickers." said Kara 

Diana smiled and ate one of the potstickers. Kara sat there waiting for a comment. 

"It's tasty" Kara grinned and within a second "but I am not sure if it's completely healthy." it changed into a pout. 

She's so like Lena. They would be such great friends. Kara thought to herself. Her thoughts were interuppeted by Diana. They began talking about Krypton and Themyscira. Kara described Themyscira as "heaven" while Diana admitted she would have loved to visit Krpyton if it still existed. Kara knew she met Diana just that day but she felt an unique bond to her. Undoubtedly there were similarities like they are both heroes with secret identities but she felt something more personal about the princess. Diana didn't try to make Kara feel normal, to make her feel "human" instead she made her feel like she was not the only one who has to blend in and to protect her real identity. Diana seemed to understand her on a whole new level. Kara loved that. 

In a short while Kara felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see who it was. It was Lena. 

"Oh Rao! Hey Lena, you kind of scared me there." 

Lena was looking at Diana curiously. 

"I should get going." said Diana. 

"Oh no it's fine I was just checking up on Kara" Lena glanced at the alien "she went missing from work." 

"Sorry about that. I called her. She's my only friend." 

Mine too Lena thought. 

"Thanks for lunch today." said Kara turning to face Diana. 

"It has been my pleasure, sweetheart." replied Diana. 

Kara appeared flushed as well as nervous. Meanwhile Lena seemed to be choking up on her jealousy. 

"Who is this, Kara?" asked Lena with a little unpleasant voice.

Maybe they won't be that good friends thought Kara as she started sweating.

"Oh right, Lena this is my friend, Diana and Diana this is my er best friend, Lena." introduced Kara awkwardly. 

"Lena Luthor." said Lena extending her hand out to the princess.

"Diana Prince. It's my pleasure to meet you. Anyway I'll see y'all later. Bye." said the princess as she went back into her car. 

Kara nervously glanced at Lena. The CEO still appeared to be furious. 

"Hey..." said Kara awkwardly. 

"Kara Danvers, what are you doing here?" 

"Uh I-I was grabbing lunch with my-my friend." 

"I thought that was something only we did." mumbled Lena but of course Kara caught it. 

"L-Lena I am sorry."

"For what?" 

"For whatever happened in the morning and also for coming here without telling you. I just really needed a distraction." 

"It's okay. They need you at LCorp, you better get there soon. We'll catch up later."

"Would you like to come by my apartment? Tonight is game night."

"Sure." Lena smiled. 

Kara pulled Lena into a hug that lasted longer than usual and they both headed back to LCorp.


	14. Karlena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter kind of funny, thought I am not usually humorous.

Kara completed the work Miss Holland needed her to do and went to check up on Lena. The CEO once again got a call from her assitant saying Kara was on her way and Lena cleared off her desk.   
    Kara knocked and instantly heard Lena say "Come in!" 

Kara walked inside. Fortunately Lena didn't seemed that mad now. 

"Miss Danvers, what brings you here?" 

"Nothing just checking up. Ready for game night?" 

"Yep, I'll meet you in the lobby in about 10 minutes." 

"Okay great." Kara swung around and exited the office. 

She checked her phone. It had a missed call from Diana. She called back. 

"Hey Diana?" 

"Kara, I just wanted to apologize. I wish I could stay longer but I remembered something."

"Oh it's okay." 

"We'll meet again properly sometime." 

"Hey, why don't you come up at my place? It's game night! We'll have fun plus my sister would get to meet you." 

"Sounds great." 

"I'll text you my address." 

"Okay Bye."

"Bye."

Kara sent her address to Diana and waited in the lobby for Lena. Within a few minutes the CEO approached Kara. 

"Shall we?" asked Lena. 

"YAS!" 

Lena chuckled and they slid into her car. Kara asked Lena about her day and the work. Lena did the same. Soon they reached Kara's apartment. Kara knocks on her door. To say that Lena was surprised to see Diana open the door is an understatement. Her mind went blank for a whole minute. In a while she got hold of herself and greeted everyone.   
Kara changed into her PJs and sneaked the dress Lena gave her into her bag. Half of the evening was spent eating pizza and talking about pointless things. Winn had suggested playing Never have I ever. Everyone else agreed. Within a few rounds everyone was a bit drunk. It was Maggie's turn. A wicked smile played on her face.

"Never have I ever fantasized about Supergirl." 

Diana just laughed while shaking her head no.

"Gross no." said Alex 

"Uh no." said Awkward-Kara

But Lena took a sip of her drink, careful not to make any eye contact.

Alex coughed. The rest of the night passed like a blur. The whole time Lena and Kara were stealing glances at each other. At one point Alex caught Maggie looking over at Kara and Lena. She turned towards them too. They both showed no signs of movement except gazing at each other rather awkwardly. 

"What's going on?" asked Alex 

Maggie stuffed a few popcorns into her mouth still staring intently at the CEO and the kryptonian "Kara and Lena are having one of their unresolved sexual tension staring matches." 

"Why can't they just get together already?" 

"I know right? If they don't start dating in the next two days I wilk initiate Operation SuperCorp." 

"What's that?" 

"They both have been getting on my nerves so I decided I'll create a team that will get them together by taking whatever measures." 

Alex laughed and asked   
"SuperCorp? really?" 

"I have other options too. SuperLuthor and Karlena. What do you think is the best?" 

"You are drunk." 

Maggie snorted and went over to Kara and Lena. Lena was as drunk as Maggie and Kara well she somehow managed to get herself drunk too. 

"So you guys are cute and all but I can't figure out a couple name for y'all." 

"Couple? We're friends. Best friends." said Kara.

On the other hand Lena seemed a bit attentive. 

"What are my options?" 

"Sup-" 

Alex interrupted by covering Maggie's mouth "Karlena." 

"Okay and what was else?" 

"And Karlena." said Maggie

"Well that is a good name." admitted Lena

"We are Karlena!" shouted Kara. 

Alex simply sighed and sat down on the couch. Diana came and sat next to her. They began to talk about Kara's unhealthy habits and carelessness and their jobs. 

Lena went over to Winn in the kitchen and balanced herself on the platform and said 

"I sneed anothew dwink." 

"No you are already drunk enough Lena Lupis Luthor." 

Kara appeared from behind and drunkenly tried to look intimidating.   
Winn shaked his head in a no. 

"Is it because I am a Luthor?" asked Lena. 

"Yeah is it because I am, no, she is a Luthor?"

Alex saw this happening from across the room. 

"I should probably get those two out of here before Kara assaults Winn for insulting Lena." said Alex to Diana and Maggie. 

"No, just give it another minute this is getting good." 

"Are you videotaping this?" 

"Yup it's for Operation SuperCorp."

Alex sighed and put the camera away and grabbed Kara. 

"I'm drunk." said Kara. 

"Yeah, that's obvious." 

Kara turned to Lena and said "On your Love." 

Lena tried to swoon but she was far too drunk. 

Maggie seemed to have put on the camera again. 

"Keep going Kara. You're doing great." said Maggie as she continued videotaping the whole thing. 

"Don't encourage them." Alex snapped at Maggie. 

"Kara, I know it is night but it is bwight because you light up my life." said Lena. 

"That was worse than the last one, it doesn't even make sense." complained Alex as she faceplamed herself.

"Uhhah it does make sense." 

Maggie cackled while filming. 

"That's it. You guys seriously need to sober up a bit."  

Diana helped Alex in sobering them all up. Alex instantly became fond of Diana and agreed to take her to the DEO next day.  

Aftering sobering a bit Maggie asked Diana to tell somethings about herself. Alex laughed at every joke Diana made no matter how lame it was and Kara started fangirling over her. Kara's complete attention on Diana began to make Lena jealous. She was right next to her with her hands in Kara's but the alien's attention was on the woman sitting across her. Lena became unrest. Just then Kara said to Diana

"I don't wanna sound like a weirdo fan, but I am obsessed with everything you have ever done." 

That did it. Lena got up and grabbed her bag marching towards the door. 

"Lena!" Kara shouted 

"I just realized I got work tomorrow. I am sorry. I have to go." said Lena already out of the door. 

Kara ran after her without thinking of anything. She caught up in a while and hugged Lena from behind. They stood there like that for a while. Kara hugged her tightly but careful enough to not hurt her. Lena turned to face Kara. There were a million things she wanted to tell her but instead all that left her mouth was 

"Care to tuck me in again?" 

"Of course." said Kara wiping off her tears. 

They both got into the CEO's car. They didn't talk the entire ride. Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder while Kara held her hand drawing small circles on it. They reached the apartment. It was Kara who broke the silence. 

"I'll get you something to eat while you go take a shower." 

"But I ate, Kara."

"Yeah you ate two hours ago only three slices of a pizza. That's not enough and I am not going to let you go to sleep hungry." 

"Fine." said Lena trying to be annoyed but breaking into a smile. 

Lena went to get a shower and Kara began to search for something to make. She had never been a good chef so instead she decided to just get a salad and a sandwich and milk. Sandwich for dinner thought Kara as she kicked herself. Suddenly she heard Lena scream. Worrying that Lena is hurt she walked into the bathroom to find Lena lying on the floor in nothing but a lingerie. Kara turned her back to Lena and said 

"I am sorry I thought you were hurt. I should have knocked." 

"It's okay uhh Kara do you mind helping me up?" 

"S-sure." 

Kara turned opening her eyes just a tiny bit. 

"Open your eyes, Kara, it's fine. I don't want you to fall down too."

Kara still didn't open her eyes completely. She picked Lena up and grabbed the rest of her clothes. This time Lena was wrapped around Kara like a baby. Kara put Lena on the bed and handed her the clothes and turned around. 

"Wear them, while I'll get you food."

In a few minutes Kara came back with the salad, sandwich and milk. Lena was already inside the blanket, leaning her back against the bed. 

"Sorry I am not such a great cook." said Kara nervously placing the plate on Lena's lap and the glass of milk on the table beside her. 

"I think you are the best." smirked Lena. She helped herself to the salad. 

Kara watched her eat while sitting next to her. 

"Does it hurt anywhere?" asked Kara.

"Huh?" 

"I mean you fell. Does it hurt?" 

Yes it does. In my heart. Lena thought. She fell for Kara a long time ago. But if you fall Kara, I'll be there to catch you thought Lena. Kara snapped her fingers in front of Lena. 

"Lena!" 

"Uh yes it kind of hurts." 

"Where?" 

"My back." 

"Can I like massage you or put on some ice?" 

Lena laughed. 

"I'm fine Kara." 

"O-okay." Kara took the finished plate and handed Lena the glass. 

"Do I seriously need to drink milk? Am I like 4?" 

"Nope but you have to drink it."

"Why so?" 

Kara merely pouted and Lena reluctantly drank the milk. Kara took the glass and placed it on the table in the kitchen. She came back to Lena and said

"Time to sleep, Miss Luthor." 

"Okay Miss Danvers." said Lena as she layed on her back. 

Kara pulled up the mattress. She sat there staring at the CEO for a while. Then she kissed her forehead and said 

"Good Night, Lena." 

Kara was just walking away when Lena pulled her back. 

"Remember the rules? You sleep next to me." 

"Right okay." 

Kara slid into the blanket. Lena turned to opposite side with her back to Kara. She expected Kara to put her arms around her. But she didn't. Instead Kara used her X ray vision to see any signs on pain. And she did find some spots. Kara pulled the blanket below Lena's waist and started massaging her back wherever it hurt taking Lena by surprise. 

"Kara, you don't have to-" 

"But I want to." said Kara as she began to clear Lena's back and neck of all the knots. Lena remained silent.   
In a while Kara noticed that the pain had considerably reduced. Kara ran her hands over Lena's back for the last time, placed a small kiss exactly where she fell and pulled the blanket over her again. She wrapped her arms around Lena 

"Thank you." said Lena in a soft voice turning to face Kara. 

"Always." replied Kara. 

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara on her cheek, her lips incredibly close to Kara's. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." said Lena. 

"Don't ever leave me okay? I am terrified of that." 

"I won't." said Lena caressing Kara's cheek. 

In a few moments she turned and Kara pulled her closer, making sure there was no space between them. After a while when Lena was fast asleep Kara whispered into her ear

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that is not too early.   
> Also Kara got drunk due to whatever monhell had given her at the bar, I forgot it's name.


	15. A Gift

The next morning, Kara woke up earlier than usual. Lena was still alseep. Kara quietly got out of the bed making sure to not disturb Lena. She flew home to find Diana already making coffee and Alex and Maggie sleeping on her bed. 

"Good Morning." said Diana as she saw Kara barge in the room. 

"You stayed overnight?" 

"Yep it was too late and beside your sister's girlfriend was way too drunk so she asked me to stay." 

"Well I am glad you did. I should have been here." 

"Oh no it's fine. How's Lena?" 

"Good. She's alseep." 

"Okay so how long have you two been dating?" 

"Dating? No. We are not dating." Kara flushed.

"Oh my bad but you two definitely like each other." 

"No no no. W-We're just f-friends. Friends, yes. Gal pals! Palaxies from different galaxies!" Kara rambled.

Diana chuckled and said "You could have fooled me." 

Kara flustered and went for a shower and to brush her teeth. When she came back she found Alex and Diana chatting over some coffee. Kara dived into the poach that Diana had made.

"Hey there Super, are you done pinning after Lena?" 

"I am NOT pinning after Lena." 

Alex just laughed and gestured her to sit beside her. Kara shook her head in No. 

"I have to go to LCorp." 

"Alright." Alex chuckled. 

Diana stood up and said "I'll give you a lift." 

"No no I fly there." 

"I insist." pressed Diana. 

"Alright." Kara agreed. 

They both hugged Alex goodbye and left. 

Inside the car it was quiet. Diana broke the silence. 

"You love her don't you?" 

"No I don't." said Kara instantly. 

Diana kept staring down at Kara. 

"Yes I do. Lena is my bestfriend and I love her." 

"I thought so." said Diana as she looked outside the window. 

"You know, you don't even need the Lasso of Truth to make others spill." 

"Maybe. The truth doesn't hide for long." said Diana as she laughed. 

Just then the car parked at LCorp. 

"Maybe we can catch lunch today?" asked Kara as she exited the car. 

"Sure. Noonan's?" 

"Yep." 

"Great. I'll see you then." 

"Bye." 

The car pulled out and Kara walked in to the lobby. She walked into her cubicle and did her regular tasks. 

Meanwhile there was a knock on Lena's office door. The CEO instructed to come in. It was Jess. She had a certain box in her hand. It was neatly wrapped. 

"This is for you, Miss Luthor." 

"What's that? And who brought it?" Lena instantly thought of Kara. The kryptonian left Lena's apartment in the morning without any note and didn't even answer her phone. The CEO was becoming worried. 

"Uh it's a gift. I got it for you." Jess gave Lena the present "Please open it." 

"Is it your birthday or something? If it is I am sorry but I can take you out if you want." said Lena as she opened the wrapping. It was a white colored box. 

"Um No it's not anything special. I just wanted to umm do something for you." 

"You do a lot more than required for me already. This was not necessary." said the CEO as she opened the box. 

There lied a black frame with intricate designs in lavender. It had Lena's and Kara's picture. The one with the crunched nose of Lena and ear-to-ear grin of Kara. The bottom of the frame was broader than the top and it read   
"Rest of the world was black and white but we were in screaming color."  
And as the quote said the background of the picture was in grayscale but they were in vibrant colors. 

Lena Luthor was utterly stunned. She had recieved gifts before but none of them was so personal. None of them made her feel something when she looked at it. And she knew that she would never be able to repay this sweet gesture to Jess.

The CEO placed the frame on her desk carefully and went over to embrace Jess in a hug. 

"Thank you." said Lena.

"Pleasure, Miss Luthor." 

"Why? Why did you do this?" 

"You seem really happy around Kara. The smile on your face is so beautiful and I never want that smile to fade so I gave you a reminder of something that keeps you happy." 

Lena hugged her again. "Thank you. I truly appreciate that." 

Jess smiled at Lena and exited the office while Lena sat there smiling at the frame. Rest of her office though adorned by expensive artworks was empty. There was nothing personal. But now there was. There was a picture of Lena and the lady who meant everything to her. Everytime Lena looked up from the papers her eyes darted to the elegant frame which indeed made Lena smile. 

Meanwhile Kara, having completed all her tasks, decided to meet Lena. The CEO was informed about Kara coming up and as usual she cleared her desk. In a few minutes Kara walked in with a smile. 

"Hey.." Kara's attention was grabbed by the frame that lied on Lena's desk "that is a beautiful frame." 

Kara picked it and noticed that it had a picture of her and Lena. Kara blushed. 

"Jess gifted me that." 

"Oh why so?" asked Kara as see brushed her hands against the writing at the bottom of the frame. 

"She likes to see me happy so she got me this because umm because youmakemesmile." Lena made sure Kara didn't understand the last part. 

"Because what? I didn't get that." 

"Because you make me smile." said Lena as she lowered her head at the papers. 

"Awww" said Kara as she held the frame near her chest. 

Lena smiled at Kara and then remembered 

"Where did you disappear this morning? I got so worried. You didn't even pick up my calls." 

Kara placed the frame on the CEO's desk and said 

"I am sorry. I woke up really early and realized all my stuff was back home so I went back. I should have left a note or something." 

"Yeah, you should have." 

"Sorry." Kara looked like a scolded puppy. 

Lena giggled and asked "How about you make it up to me by grabbing lunch today at Noonan's?" 

"Uh argh I've got plans with Diana today..." said Kara 

"Oh okay." said Lena. She felt stabbed in the back. 

"But why don't you join us? I'm sure Diana will be okay with it." 

"I don't wanna meddle in your life Kara. You have other friends who need your time too so give it too them." 

"No Lena you are coming with me or else I'll be haunted by the images of you alone in this office drowning in those papers." 

Lena laughed and asked "Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely sure." 

"Great. So lunch today at Noonan's with Diana." 

"Yup." Kara beamed. 

"Thank you." 

"Anything for you Miss Luthor."


	16. Lunch with a Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating this late. I took a huge blow because of the drama going on. I still stan Supercorp tho.

Kara couldn't think of anything else the entire day. She was really excited about their lunch together. Much to Kara's delight time flew by easily. She got a text from Lena telling her to wait by her car. Kara immediately got up and went down the elevator. She stood by car and soon saw Lena walking towards her. She embraced the CEO in a hug   
"Hey Lena!" 

"Well, you seem excited." Lena said pulling out of the hug. 

"Yes I am." Kara grins and gestures Lena to slide into the car.

Kara follows her inside and soon they are at Noonan's. They choose a table outside and start talking about Diana. Lena didn't dislike Diana but since she came to National City Kara hasn't stopped talking about her. She felt jealous of all the attention Kara gave to Diana.   
Diana got out of the car parked across the street and noticed Lena and Kara talking. She found the moment to be too adorable and snapped a picture of them in her phone. She smiled down at her and sent the picture to Kara. Kara instantly felt her phone buzz and took it out. She grinned at her phone and looked outside the window and instantly spot Diana. She waved at the Goddess enthusiastically. In a few moments Diana slided next to Kara. 

"Did you see the picture?" 

"Yes, it's so cute. You didn't have to do that." 

"But you two looked so adorable, it was hard not to." 

They both chuckled and Lena eyed them suspiciously. Kara giggled and showed the picture to Lena. The CEO's turned a shade of red. She smiled at Diana. Maybe they could be friends Kara thought.

Out of habit Kara ordered potstickers and Lena settled for Quesadilla whereas Diana asked for a salad. Once the potstickers arrived Kara dived into them without wasting a moment. The CEO and the Amazon chuckled. 

"You've got a little something there" said Lena "no no right there." 

Seeing that Kara couldn't take it off herself Lena leaned forward and brushed away the crumbles on Kara's face. Kara tensed at the sudden contact but calmed in a while. Diana was looking at them amusedly. Rest of the lunch went by talking about work. The conversation seemed to be focused on Diana. Soon their lunch was over. Lena hugged Kara and exchanged goodbye with Diana and left for L Corp. Kara watched her go with a smile playing on her face.   
    Suddenly her phone rang. It was an unknown number but Kara picked it up anyway. 

"Supergirl." Kara tensed at the familiar voice. 

"Or should I call you, Kara?" The voice is cold

"Who are you?" Kara asks though she knows exactly who she is. 

"Let's get straight to the point. I am back and I intend to revenge myself."

"Who told you I'm Supergirl?" 

"Well, what can I say, I made a friend."

"Who?"

"Lillian Luthor." 

Kara's body tightened at the name. The voice from the other side laughed and said 

"So come quietly to the address you've recieved or I will kill your girlfriend." 

The laughed echoed once more and the line was dead. Kara didn't make any movements and just stood there. Lena was in danger. Diana noticed the worry spread across Kara's face and asked her what was wrong. Kara explained the phone, still in disbelief about the things she heard. Diana suggested to look over Lena until Kara alerts the DEO. Kara thanked her and flew to the DEO. She informed Alex who immediately took alerted everyone. The text read Warehouse 54 at 5 pm tonight. 

"You can't go there, Kara." said Alex 

"But Lena is in danger. I have to." 

"It's a trap. Please don't." 

"But Lena-" 

"It's Lillian she won't hurt her." 

Kara looked at Alex disbelievingly. 

"Please Kara, listen to me. We'll figure out a way." 

Kara thought about it for a while and said 

"Fine, but I am going to stay with Lena to make sure she's fine."

"Thank you." Alex smiled and hugged her sister. 

"Off you go now." Kara needn't be told twice. She flew all the way back to L Corp and changed into her work clothes. She headed straight up to Lena's office. 

"We met less than an hour ago, you know." said the CEO still not acknowledging Kara. 

Kara walked towards Lena as the raven haired woman stood up. 

"How can I help you?" asked Lena with a professional tone. 

"Livewire is back."

"Who now?" asked Lena confused. 

Kara explained about the villian and her plan this time. It felt important to let Lena know about this. 

"I would really like it if you come with me to the DEO right now." asked Kara

"No. I can't just back away. If she wants to come after me, she can. Supergirl can protect me."

"Lena, you are taking a huge risk here. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Kara, you should know by now that my mother can't kill me. If she kills me, L Corp will crumble and if that happens she can't carry on her future operations."

"Lena-"

"I have work, Kara and I refuse to be anywhere but here."

Kara let out a sigh and said "Fine, but I get to stay here watch over you."

"You don't need to do that, Kara."

"It is this or you have to come to the DEO." 

"Fine, stay here." 

Kara gives Lena a smile and plops down on the couch. As Lena turns around to sit on her chair Kara interrupts 

"Oh no, you will sit beside me." 

"But Kara, I have work."

"That's fine. Bring those papers here and we'll work together." 

"Kara, don't be ridiculous. I am going to be fine and besides I have plenty of work. And you can't stop me from doing that." 

"But Lena-" 

"Enough Kara." Lena raised her voice. 

Kara looked taken aback. Lena instantly regretted shouting at her. 

"I'm sorry, it's just Lillian messing with me." 

"It's okay I get it. I am just scared for you." 

Lena wants to say something back but doesn't. Instead she just walks up to Kara, she sits her down relaxing her shoulders and hugs her. The krpytonian helds her close and says   
"I just don't wanna lose you Lena." 

Lena's heart warms up.   
"You won't." she promises and kisses Kara on her head. She goes back to her desk, grabs some papers and sits next to Kara. Kara smiles and keeps staring at her. 

In an hour Lena puts the papers down and goes on to lie her head her Kara's lap and starts working on a tablet. Kara begins playing with Lena's beautiful locks. 

"Hmm, this is actually much more comfortable you know." said Lena

Kara smiled at her and continued twisting her hair. After a while Lena noticed that Kara felt asleep and chuckled. She thought of taking a nap too. She didn't usually take naps but the work was tiring and Kara's warmth against her felt utterly comfortable. She placed her tablet away and dozed off.


	17. Livewire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late, I dont have any excuse. Also livewire is gonna be annoying in this chapter so sorry in advance. I know its unlikely if her.

Kara woke up and saw Lena sleeping in her lap. She smiled at the beauty and brushed her fingers across Lena's cheeks. The CEO opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the alien. 

"Hey" said Kara softly still caressing her cheeks 

Lena took the kryptonian's hand off her face and held it 

"What time is it?" she asked.

Kara glanced at the clock and stiffened. It was thirteen past 5.   
Seeing the tensed look on Kara's face she sat up, still in Kara's lap. 

"What's wrong?" The CEO asked 

"Uhh nothing, it's thirteen past 5." 

"Oh why are you so tensed?" Lena asked drawing circles on the back of Kara's hand. 

"The threat. If Supergirl didn't go there by 5 she'll kill you."

"Oh honey." Lena placed her hands on Kara's face and looking into her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." 

Their foreheads rested against each other. Kara took a long breath and said 

"I wanna tell you something." 

"Yeah what is it?" whispered the raven haired woman. 

Just then there was a sizzling noise and Livewire appeared in Lena's office. 

Kara and Lena startled and stood up. 

"What do you want?" asked Lena trying to stay calm.

"Well, Supergirl didn't show up so I am here to kill you." said Livewire looking at Kara. 

Kara grabbed Lena's hand tightly and stood slightly in front of her. 

"You will have to go through me first." said Kara in a confident tone. 

Livewire laughed and stringed Kara in a bundle of energy and threw her away. Lena screamed at the scene and ran where Kara lied surprisingly unharmed. The alien was getting up to fight Livewire but she had already attacked Lena with a beam of electricity. Lena ducked knowing full well it was of no use, her life flashed through her mind and her eyes were still on Kara. But something seemed to be shielding her from the villian. A similar ray was shot back at Livewire and she disappeared. 

"Supergirl!" Lena exclaimed but seemed shocked to see it was someone else. 

"No, Wonder Woman." Lena stared at the goddess in front of her. Her mind racing. 

Suddenly Livewire appeared behind Lena and pulled her towards the balcony. Diana instantly attacked Livewire but she missed it and Livewire grabbed Wonder Woman's neck and asked her 

"Who are you?" 

"Wonder Woman." said the Amazon kneading Livewire in her stomach. The villian just laughed and threw Lena outside the balcony. Diana widened her eyes but soon noticed a swoooosh of air and began attacking Livewire. 

Kara caught Lena just before she was about to hit the ground. Lena grabbed Supergirl tightly. The kryptonian flew back to the DEO quickly while talking to Alex and went back to the fight. She noticed that they had began fighting outside LCorp now. Kara attacked Livewire while flying and Diana continued punching her. Livewire emitted huge amount of energy to throw Diana a few feet away but she only succeeded at throwing her shield away and drained herself. Kara took advantage and grabbed her by her collar and threw her on the ground hard. Livewire seemed to have become weak. Supergirl looked back where Diana was standing, a grin playing on her face. She grabbed Diana's shield and landed a few feet away from Livewire, kneeled on a knee, held the shield in front of her face and shouted

"DIANA SHIELD" 

Wonder Woman smiled and ran towards Supergirl jumped on her shield and flew with incredible speed at Livewire thrusting a punch into her. Livewire seemed to have passed out. 

Soon Alex came along with the DEO arresting Livewire. Kara embraced Diana into an unexpected hug and said 

"That was amazing!" 

"Yeah it was." Diana smiled at the alien. 

"Thanks for helping me. I wouldn't have done this without you." 

"Well, what are friends for?" 

Kara smiled at her and asked "Do you like flying?" 

"Umm Maybe." said Diana teasingly. 

"Can we like fly over to the DEO?" 

"I would love that." 

Kara grinned and grabbed Diana by the hand and they flied back to the DEO.

Once there Wonder Woman instantly changed into Diana and Supergirl went to check Lena's whereabouts. She changed into Kara thinking that Lena might want to know if she was okay. She went to the room where the CEO was supposed to be resting and saw Lena quietly sipping water and trying to call someone. Kara's phone rang startling Lena. The raven haired woman ran to Kara and grabbed her in a tight hug. 

"Thank God you are okay." Lena said holding back her sobs but gave up. 

Kara rubbed her hands against Lena's back "Hey, shush, I am here. It's okay." 

"I thought I lost I lost you." The CEO managed to say between sobs. 

"I am fine, Lena. It's okay now." 

Lena let out a few more sobs and rested against Kara's neck breathing her in with her hands still around the alien. In a while Lena pulled out of the hug and just looked at Kara. Making sure she was fine. Just then it occured to her that Kara was more than fine. There were no scars or bruises on her body and by the way she was thrown she should have been hurt. Lena was about to question her when she heard Livewire being dragged into her cell. She glanced to look at Kara who was already after Livewire. She followed her outside. The villian was placed in a glass cage and Alex was questioning her. Kara, Lena, Diana and J'onn stood there along with Alex. 

"Why were you after Lena?" asked Alex

"Well, look at her, she's beautiful. Anyone who doesn't go after her is crazy."

Lena seemed amused but Kara wasn't. She grew angry. 

Alex tried being patient and asked "Then, why did you try to kill her?" 

"She is an angel and angels belong in heaven and besides I wanted to make sure she's human and not some beautiful goddess." 

Lena furrowed her brows but there was a smirk playing on her face. Kara was practically fuming. Diana noticed Kara's reaction and ran her hands down Kara's arm trying to keep her calm.

Alex was growing impatient "What do you want?" 

"I want Lena Luthor to be my girlfriend."

Lena laughed at that but got distracted at Kara's constant attempts at getting out of Diana's hands. 

Alex roared angrily "Why are you working with Lillian Luthor?" 

"To marry her daughter, of course." 

"That's it." Kara screamed at dragged Lena out of the there. 

"Kara, are you okay?" 

"No! I am not at all okay. She was flirting with you. Flirting with Lena Luthor of all people." 

Lena held back a laugh and said "It's okay, Kara she just wanted to twist the subject and frustrate everyone."

"Well, she succeeded." said Kara with a huff. 

Lena couldn't control herself and started laughing. 

Kara pouted at her and asked "What?" 

"Sorry, you're just too adorable when you're jealous." 

"Jealous? Jealous? I am not jealous. Jealous of Livewire? Not at all. I am not jealous." Kara rambled on but Lena placed her finger on Kara's lips and said "You're adorable and it's okay." 

Kara flushed and instantly hid her face in the crook of Lena's neck. Lena chuckled and pulled Kara closer placing a small kiss on Kara's head. Soon Alex came in and cleared her throat. Kara straighten herself immediately. 

"Can I excuse Kara for a moment?" The elder Danvers sister asked Lena 

"Yeah, sure." 

Kara followed Alex outside and asked "What is it?" 

"Well, Livewire won't open up about Lillian Luthor's whereabouts so we got nothing except that she is in town and is planning something." 

"We have to keep a close watch on the city and Lena." 

"I'll get the city, you get the girl." Alex shoved a hand at Kara's forearm and walked away. 

Kara blushed at the comment though it was merely a taunt. She went back in Lena's room to find the CEO with her back to Kara going through her phone and yawning. Kara tiptoed towards her and hugged from behind. 

"Oh!" Lena exclaimed at the unexpected gesture and melted into the hug.

"You should get some rest, you know." said Kara still wrapped around Lena. 

"Yeah, I was calling my driver to pick me up but I don't think it's appropriate to let him know about the DEO." 

"Maybe I can ask Supergirl to drop you home." 

"I don't wanna bother her." 

"Trust me, she'll be happy to." 

Lena turned around, Kara's hands were still on her waist. 

"If you say so." said Lena as she pressed her finger against Kara's nose and made a 'pop' sound. Kara laughed and said "I'll go get her." Lena didn't like the sudden loss of contact but shook her thoughts away. She grabbed her stuff and Supergirl approached her. She gestured Lena to follow her and so she did. Soon they reached the balcony of the building. 

"Shall we?" Supergirl asked. 

Lena merely nodded. Supergirl swung her arms beneath Lena's back and her thighs and picked her up soon flying out of the DEO. 

If it wasn't for the warmth radiating out of Supergirl Lena would have shivered because of the cold air. The view of the city was breathtaking.

"You like the view?" Supergirl asked her smiling down at the city. 

"Yeah, it's so beautiful." 

"So are you." Kara mumbled softly but somehow Lena caught in and stared at the hero as she felt her landing. 

Supergirl placed the CEO down on the balcony of Lena's building. 

"Well then, I should get going." 

Lena merely nodded. She wanted to stop the kryptonian but couldn't gather the courage. 

"Good Night, Lena." 

"Good Night, Supergirl." 

Kara turned around to take off but Lena grabbed her wrist and said

"Don't." 

Kara stopped and turned around as the CEO pulled her. Their faces where incredibly close. Lena was surprised when she realized Supergirl closed the gap between their lips. Lena stiffened at the contact first but then relaxed and began kissing her back. They both seemed to have forgotten the world for those precious few moments. Kara slowly slipped her hands over Lena's hips making the CEO aware of what's happening. Lena immediately pulled away and gasped 

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to-" 

"It's o-okay, I-I don't know w-what happened." 

Lena watched Kara stutter and thought it was adorable. She held back a small chuckle when she noticed her lipstick smudged around Kara's lips. 

"I-I should go." Kara said embarrassingly as she took off.

Lena brushed her hand against her lips at the warm sensation the kiss had spread throughout her body. Supergirl kissed me she thought.


	18. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may not like this chapter...

Lena sat down on her couch sipping a glass of Tequila. Sleep wouldn't come easy to her and besides it had been a hard day. It didn't take her long to get drunk. She decided to stop drinking since she had work the next day. She had been stressing over her kiss with National City's hero and was apparently, a gay mess. She placed the glasses back in her kitchen and searched for something to eat. But even food wouldn't work to keep her mind off the kiss. Frustrated, she took out her phone and texted Kara a donut emoji, hoping she would understand.  
    A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door. It was well past midnight and the CEO couldn't think of anyone who might want to chitchat at this hour. But then she thought of Kara but Kara couldn't possibly come her just minutes after sending the text right? The CEO went up to open the door, still pretty defensive that it could be someone else.  
    When she opened the door she was pleased to see the familiar face of her bestfriend. She ushered her in and Kara stood there nervously. 

"Here are some donuts for you." said the kryptonian timidly. 

Kara hadn't been able to sleep either. Whenever she closed her eyes she felt Lena's lips on her. She would have told Lena about her secret identity and about her feelings for the CEO if Livewire wouldn't have interrupted. The kiss she had with Lena earlier was making her impatient. She had to tell Lena. She can't continue playing with the CEO's feelings. 

"Yeah thanks and sorry for troubling you." Lena tried to steady her mind, she was still drunk after all. Her attention was grabbed by the lipstick smeared across Kara's face. It was the same shade she wore and it spread in the same way it did on Supergirl. Lena's mind soared. She remembered how Kara didn't get hurt at all when Livewire threw her across the room or how she had never seen Kara and Supergirl in one room together or how Kara arrived there just minutes after Lena's text. 

"It's okay." said Kara "How are you doing?" 

Lena decided to wait for Kara to reveal herself. "I am doing okay, I guess." 

Kara could smell the alcohol and asked "Have you been drinking?" 

How did she- oh right superpowers Lena thought. "Yeah sorry about that. It has been a hard day." 

"Can I help you sober up a bit?" 

Lena smiled at the thought and said "Thanks, I believe there's some yogurt in the fridge." 

"Right okay, I'll get it for you." 

Lena plopped down on the bed with her head in her hand. 'Kara Danvers, that adorable puppy, is Supergirl, the superhero of National City HOW?' Lena thought 'so I actually kissed Kara when I thought it was actually Supergirl wait is Kara her name at all?' All those thoughts were stressing Lena out. But Kara suddenly barged in with a glass of water and a small bowl of yogurt in her hand with a smile on her face. She handed Lena the glass and said 

"Here." 

Lena took the glass and drank the water in a few sips. Kara took the glass, placed it on a table nearby and kneeled before the CEO with the bowl in her hand. Lena sat gazing at Kara as she brought a spoonful of yogurt next her mouth. Lena ate it still looking at Kara. There was visible tension between them. Lena placed her hand on Kara's face caressing her cheek. She continued doing so for the next two spoonfuls. She then brushed her fingers against Kara's lips where her lipstick was smeared. Kara shivered at the contact. Lena placed the other hand behind Kara's neck and pulled her slightly close. Kara leaned in to the touch. Kara couldn't think of anything else she just wanted Lena at that moment. Soon their lips crashed together. The kisses were small and soft but soon they increase the pace. Kara slided her arms behind Lena and pulled her close leaving no space in between them. Lena tasted of alcohol and strawberry and Kara just melted into it. Lena savoured every moment by throwing her hands around Kara's neck and pulling her impossibly close. Kara's hand slowly slided in Lena's top and the CEO broke the kiss gasping for air. They rested their head against each other, eyes still shut close. Neither of them wanted to confront the future, knowing exactly where it leads. 

Kara broke the silence in a hushed voice 

"Lena...I-I.." 

The CEO placed a finger on Kara's lips and said 

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, I am too tired for that tonight."

Kara merely nodded. She felt relieved. 

"Feed me the yogurt will you? I am still pretty drunk."

Kara took the bowl in her hand and continued feeding Lena. This time there was enough distance between their bodies. Kara tried to not think about tomorrow. It was definitely gonna be a hard day. 

Once Lena was finished Kara placed the bowl away, waiting for her further instructions.  

"What now?" asked the kryptonian timidly 

"Pass me the donuts." 

Kara grinned and brought the packet of donuts to Lena. The CEO took out a donut and munched on to it while passing the rest to Kara which she happily. They sat their eating while their legs occasionally brushed each other. 

When they ate all the donuts Lena yawned and said 

"Let's just go to sleep. I am very tired." 

"Okay." said Kara as she stood up. 

She helped Lena up and looked at her expectantly 

"May I?" she asked 

Lena understood what she was referring to and nodded. 

Kara swung her arms across Lena's back and legs and carried her to bed. She lied in her arms looking at Kara. The alien layed her down on the bed and pulled up the mattress. 

Lena patted the space next to her suggesting Kara to lie beside her. Kara pointed to her clothes. She wasn't in exactly comfortable clothes for sleeping. 

"Get something for yourself from the closet and remember to come out of it tomorrow." 

Kara understood what Lena meant and flushed. She helped herself to a sweatshirt and shorts. She slid in next to Lena and turned to her face her. Lena brought her hands up to cup Kara's face. 

"Since we are going to have that conversation tomorrow anyway..." 

Lena cut her own sentence by leaning in to Kara. Their lips slammed together and started moving in unison. Kara pulled Lena closer with her hands gripping Lena's hips. Lena placed her hands on Kara's neck and her back. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes and they both pulled away craving for air. 

Lena placed a small peck on Kara's lips and turned the other side. Kara immediately scooted towards her until they were squeezed together and wrapped her hands around the CEO.  

"Good Night, Kara." 

"Good Night, Lena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter too. Feel free to yell at me in the comments. I promise next one is better.


	19. Next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles and summaries. Oh wait, I suck at everything.

Kara woke up in the middle of the night. Frankly, she hadn't been sleeping much. She saw Lena still wrapped in her arms and nuzzled in her neck making the CEO smile in her sleep. She groaned realizing that she would have to confront Lena today. She checked the time. It was forty past 5. She quickly got out of bed, adjusted the mattress over Lena, gave her a small peck on her cheek and flew back to her apartment. If she were to tell Lena about her feelings and her being Supergirl she needed some time to think it through. 

    She reached her apartment and took a shower. It didn't help Kara to gather her thoughts but at least it relieved some of her stress. The krpytonian came out of the shower and slipped into her work clothes. She choses a black pant and light blue shirt and tied her hair up in a lose bun. She spent more time than usual in getting ready partly because she didn't want to face the day and partly because she wanted to look good, not that it would make any difference, she thought. 

     She took one last look in the mirror and sighed and walked over to a table with a notepad and pen. She thought writing down her thoughts would help her but instead her thoughts flew in such a speed that she wasn't able to write down anything except two words: Lena Luthor. 

     She tried focusing her mind a bit longer but she was interuppeted by her phone ringing. It is 7 in the morning who can it be? she thought silently hoping it was Lena. And much to her surprise it was. 

"Lena, hey!"

"Kara, where did you disappear this morning?" 

"Uhh, all my stuff was at home so I came back, sorry." 

"Oh it's fine, just remember to leave a note next time." 

Kara relaxed knowing that there was a next time. That they wouldn't end today. 

"Yeah, sure." 

After not getting a reply back for 5 long seconds Kara asked Lena with a genuine concern in her voice 

"Lena, are you there?" 

She didn't get a reply just a loud noise of the phone falling and a car screeching. Kara instantly flew out searching around the city with the phone in her hand, trying to hear anything more specific that would lead her to Lena. After a bit of roaming she found a car abandoned in front of Lena's Porsche and a man trying to attack Lena. Supergirl instantly flew there and knocked him out with a punch. She came towards the CEO and asked  

"Lena, are you okay?" 

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed and immediately regretted it. "Oh shit." she mumbled to herself. 

"What?" Kara asked with wide eyes. How does she know that? she thought. She knew she had to tell Lena later but this is not how she imagined it to be. 

"Kara-Kara Danvers sent you r-right?" Lena managed to say. 

"R-right." Kara had been so lost that she didn't realize the man behind Lena stood up and placed a gun on her forehead. 

"Let us take her alive or she's dead." he said in a wicked voice. 

Kara kept looking at Lena and the man, she couldn't figure out what to do. But Lena stabbed the man with her heels and without thinking Kara used her heat vision to throw the gun out of his hand and knocked him out with a few punches. She called the DEO to lock them up thinking it would have something to do with Cadmus. Kara then walked over to Lena who seemed a little out of breath. Lena instantly swung her arms around Kara pulling her in a hug. 

"Thank you." she mumbled against Kara's neck. 

"Always." Kara said smiling. 

They waited a while for the DEO and an ambulance since Lena's driver had been shot. After arresting the men Kara turned to Lena and asked 

"Care for a lift, Miss Luthor?" 

"I would appreciate it very much." Lena smirked. 

Kara placed her hands beneath Lena picking her up and launching into the sky. The city looked amazing and the cool air felt soft against their skin. Lena savoured the moment completely. 

   Soon Supergirl landed on the balcony of Lena's office. She put the CEO down slowly. There was utter silence for a few seconds until Lena spoke 

"Thank you for saving me." 

"Anything for you, Miss Luthor." 

Lena smirked and Kara realized what she just said and took a few steps backs not wanting to face what's coming.

"I-I'll be around." 

Lena smiled at her knowingly and said "I know." 

Kara smiled at her and flew back to the DEO. She still hadn't decided how she was going to come out to Lena but she thought investigating the attack on the CEO was more important. 

    She was unsurprised to find Alex there. She went over to her sister and asked about the attackers. 

"We don't know. They refused to spill any information so J'onn read their thoughts. They don't know anything. Their job was to kidnap Lena and hide her somewhere. They got nothing else." said Alex. 

"So Lena is still in danger." Kara said mostly to herself.

"Well yes. Keep a watch on her." 

"Yeah I always do." 

Kara felt a hand on her back. She turned to see Diana smiling at her. 

"Diana, hey!" 

"Hello, I just came along to tell you that I'll be leaving tomorrow." 

"Why? Can't you stay here a bit long?" 

"I am afraid I can't. But we'll be in touch." 

"What about that match we were gonna have?" Alex interrupted 

"Oh right, we can have that this afternoon, if that's fine?" 

"Absolutely, today at 4?" 

"Sure." 

"What match?" Kara asked. 

"Alex wanted to have a duel with me." 

"Oh can I have one too?" Kara asked curiously 

"Why not?" 

"Yas!" Kara jumped excitedly 

"Today at 4." Diana chuckled. 

Alex slapped her on her arm for her goofy behaviour and laughed. 

"Don't you have work?" Diana asked 

"Oh shoot, I still don't know how to come out to Lena." 

"Come out to Lena?" Alex asked while Diana gazed at the kryptonian 

"Did I hear someone coming out?" Maggie popped out of a nearby corner and stood near Alex with her arms crossed staring intently at Kara. 

"Y-yeah I was gonna tell Lena about me being S-Supergirl and about my-my f-feelings for h-her." Kara stammered looking at the floor unable to maintain eye contact with any of the women glaring at her. 

"So you're gonna tell Lena that you're bisexual?" asked Diana 

"And that you are Supergirl?" added Alex 

"Y-yes." said Kara still looking down. 

"Thank God you finally decided to come out of the Phanthom Closet!" Maggie sighed in relief as if she was finally able to put down the weight of the world. 

Diana laughed "S-sorry that was really funny." 

Diana continued laughing and was joined by Alex and Maggie while Kara blushed vigorously.  

"I'll get you the disclosure documents." said Alex turning around. 

"I'll give you a ride to L Corp." said Diana 

"And I'll give you the hug of approval." said Maggie coming in for a hug and then following Alex. 

In a while, Alex approached Kara with the papers and gave her a hug 

"Whatever happens just know that I am here for you." 

Kara whispered a thank you. 

"It'll be fine, Little Danvers. Don't worry." said Maggie putting her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I hope so." Kara replied and turned to Diana. 

"Car's ready." Kara chuckled at that. Even now Diana was able to make her feel normal.


	20. What's your name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so stressed and nervous about this chapter. And yep I still suck at titles.

Kara followed Diana towards her car and slid in. They didn't talk through the ride except Diana squeezing her hand from time to time trying to relax the kryptonian. Kara tried to come up with a way to reveal herself but she failed terribly.   
      
    Once inside the building Kara headed for the elevator with small steps. Diana came along with her and held Kara's hand. The elevator ride didn't help Kara, with each rising floor Kara's heart rate increased. By the time she reached the door to Lena's office the only thing she could hear was her erratic heart. She smiled at the assistant and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." said Lena's voice. 

Kara took a deep breath and walked in along with Diana. 

"Miss Danvers and Miss Prince, to what do I owe this pleasure?" said Lena looking up from the documents spread across her desk. 

"Well, I am supposed to return back tomorrow so I am here to thank you for all the times we've spent together. It was great knowing you." said the Amazon 

"Believe me, it has been my pleasure. Hopefully we'll stay in contact?" 

"Sure thing....is that a frame?" said Diana refering to the frame that Jess gifted Lena. 

"Uhh yes it is." 

Diana held up the frame and smiled and the picture. "It's so beautiful, also the picture's adorable. You two definitely look cute together." 

Kara and Lena both blushed at Diana's comment. 

"Thank you, Miss Prince." said the CEO. 

"Well, I should leave. Goodbye, Miss Luthor." said Diana helding out a hand for Lena. 

The CEO went in for a hug and said "Goodbye, Miss Prince." 

Diana turned around smiled at Kara and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before leaving. 

"Miss Danvers." Lena called as Diana left her office. 

Kara didn't show any signs of movement. Her feet and eyes seemed to be glued to the floor. There were millions of things going on in her head and she couldn't figure out what to do. She thought she was having a stroke. 

Looking at the blank expression on Kara's face Lena walked over to her and asked "Why don't we sit down on the couch?" 

Kara managed to nod and followed Lena to the couch. It wasn't that Lena didn't feel tensed about the future of their relationship but being a Luthor taught her to remain calm in turbulent times but other than that she was just as much stressed as Kara, if not more.

"So I believe we've got a few things to talk about?" 

"Y-yes." Kara stammered. 

Lena placed her hand on Kara's hand and said "It's okay, Kara just let it out." 

The hand holding didn't really help Kara frame her thoughts but it at least gave her a bit of courage and at that moment that was all the girl of steel needed. 

"R-right." Kara took a deep breath and looked at Lena asking for approval. 

Lena nodded at her a gave her hand a slight squeeze. 

"So umm there's something about me that I haven't told you. It's not like I didn't trust you but knowing that would put you in more danger. And I know this is a really stupid time to tell you this considering that CADMUS is behind you but I can't continue this act anymore." Kara took a long breath and added "I am Supergirl and I promise to protect you no matter what, even if you don't want me in your life." 

Lena smiled at her and said "I've known that for a while, Supergirl." Rolling the last part out with a smirk. She continued "I am not my brother and I am not my mother. You are who you are. You're my bestfriend and I still love you." 

Kara's face broke into a smile and she pulled Lena into a hug. 

"You're not not mad at me?" asked Kara still not letting Lena go.  

"Of course not. In fact I wanna thank you for saving my life and my planet." 

Kara noticed a small tear running down her cheek and buried her face in Lena's neck and murmured a thank you against her skin. 

"I am glad you told me that. I can finally stop pretending that I am vegetarian." said Lena chuckling. 

Kara immediately pulled out of the hug to face Lena and asked "What do you mean?"

"Honestly Kara by the amount of food you intake I was sure you'll be dead by like 30. So I had to do it. But now I am relieved that I don't have to pretend anymore." 

Kara frowned at her and Lena playfully punched her on her arm and Kara acted like it hurt making Lena laugh. 

"So I can eat junk food?" Kara asked with a smug look 

"Oh no no no that will never happen. You have to take care of yourself, Kara. You are National City's superhero." 

Kara pouted at her making Lena laugh again. After a while it struck Kara that she still hadn't confessed her feelings. 

"Umm Lena?" 

"Yeah?" asked the CEO facing Kara. 

"There's something else that I have to tell you." 

Lena took Kara's hand again and held it with both of her hands. 

"Go on." 

"Uhhh so umm I-I...uhhh rao....I-I've been thinking about some things. W-when I am around you I feel weird. A good weird. Like butterflies in my stomach weird. You make me feel immensely strong and yet somehow weak. B-being around you is like I have achieved everything and yet I am a long way from my goal. It's weird and i-it's confusing. E-every time you touch me my stomach turns, every time you smile I skip a beat, and your eyes rao your eyes like kryptonite make me weak in my bones. Y-you just make me feel so good. You make me feel at home. And I love it. I don't wanna stop feeling this way." Kara tooka a deep breath realizing thag she was rambling "I-I like you, Lena. In that way. In fact I like you in every way. And I want you. And I don't ever wanna lose you." Kara stopped talking. She hadn't said it as smoothly as she should have but at least she let her heart out. 

There was a blank look on Lena's face. Her hands weren't even holding Kara's. 

Kara hung her head down, tears threatening to fall. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable and I understand if you don't feel the same-" 

Kara was interrupted by Lena pulling her into a kiss. The CEO placed her hands on Kara's back bringing her closer while Kara's hand were swung around her neck. Their lips moved in synchronization. The kiss was needy and desperate. Kara slid her hand on Lena's waist picking her up and placing her on her lap. She deepened the kiss making a small moan escape the CEO's body. Kara muffled her moan by increasing the pace. They both continued kissing until their bodies craved some air. Lena placed her chin on Kara's head wrapping her arms around her and said "Well, what can I say, I like you too Miss Danvers." 

Kara smiled against Lena's chest and asked "You do?" 

"Absolutely." Lena chuckled. 

Kara pulled Lena into another kiss. Unlike the ones they had before, this one was much more sweet and short. They sat there smiling with their foreheads resting against each other. 

Lena abruptly asked Kara "So what's your name?" 

"What?" 

"Like what's your kryptonian name?" 

"Oh, I'm Kara Zor-El." 

"Well, I like you, Kara Zor-El, very very much." 

Kara grinned at the CEO and said "I like you too, Lena Luthor, so much more than you think." 

Lena gave her a small peck on the lips and got out of her embrace. Kara groaned at that. 

"What? I still have to work." Lena chuckled. 

Kara came and stood in front of her desk nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Well, do you like, would you like, want to, umm, would you like to go to dinner with me?" asked the kryptonian adjusting her glasses. 

"Like on a date?" Lena asked raising an eyebrow. 

Kara blushed and said "Y-yes." 

"Sure." Lena smirked. 

Kara adjusted her glasses again "Tonight at 8 in Noonan's?" 

"Tonight at 8." Lena confirmed and smirked making Kara's stomach turn. 

"I-I'll see you then." 

"See you then." 

Kara smiled at her and walked out of her office. She stood there frozen, going through everything that had happened inside. Jess walked over to her concerned 

"Miss Danvers, are you okay?" 

"Am I okay?" Kara mostly asked herself confusedly and then said started jumping around screaming YAS YAS YAS 

"Miss Danvers?" Jess questioned her hysterical behaviour. 

The commotion Kara caused made the CEO come out of her office. 

"What's going on?" she asked Jess. 

Kara froze on her place and straighten herself. 

"Miss Danvers here abruptly started jumping around." 

Lena chuckled at that and questioned the flustered alien, "Are you okay, Kara?" 

"Of course. I am okay. I am more than okay. I am fabulous." 

Lena chuckled again and replied before getting back into her office "I'll see you soon, Miss Danvers." 

"Right okay." 

As the door closed Kara facepalmed herself walked towards the elevator grinning at her stupid behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this chapter justice.


	21. Rao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say? I am evil.

Kara spent her morning doing her regular tasks with an everpresent grin on her face. It was about to be lunch time so Kara decided to get Lena some food knowing that the CEO would be too lost in her work to eat. She brought Lena some Chinese takeout and potstickers and went up the elevator. She smiled at Jess and went into the CEO's office without knocking. 

    Lena was thoroughly buried in her work that she didn't even noticed Kara coming in. Kara smiled at the scene and went up to her desk 

"Good Afternoon, Miss Luthor." 

"Oh my god Kara! You scared me!" Lena stared at Kara with wide eyes. 

Kara chuckled at her and said "Don't worry Lee, it's just me." 

Lena still appeared to be shook so Kara went up to her chair and kneeled next to her taking her hand and started drawing slow circles "Hey, it's okay." 

Lena smiled at her and said "Yeah sorry I kind of freaked out." 

Kara kissed her knuckles reassuringly and said "Well now that I don't have to hide my powers..." 

She interrupted herself by picking Lena up, placing her on the couch, bringing the food along with her and sitting down next to her. 

"Well, I am impressed but did I mention I have work?" Lena said smirking at the krpytonian. 

Kara pouted at her making the CEO laugh. Lena placed a chaste kiss on Kara's lips and devoured into the food while Kara munched on to the potstickers. Kara asked Lena about her work and the CEO explained about a new device being released soon and how that's stressing her out while Kara kept assuring her that it'll be fine. For a while they were silent and then Kara asked

"What are your plans for today?" 

"Aside from working and dinner with you? Nothing really."

"Okay." Kara replied a bit too quickly. 

Seeing that Lena had finished eating she dumped the foils and empty bags in the dustbin. Lena had now stood up and was heading towards her desk. The kryptonian walked over to her grabbed her wrist, turned her over so that she would face Kara and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft in the beginning but suddenly they increased the pace and their hands wandered throughout each others bodies. Lena's hand found the collar of Kara's shirt and she slipped her hand inside clutching Kara's shoulder and pulling the topmost button out. Kara gasped at the sudden contact and pulled out of the kiss. Lena snapped her eyes open thinking she did something wrong. Kara gave her a small assuring kiss and said 

"I wanna show you something." 

Kara took a step back and started unbuttoning her shirt with a wide smile playing on her face. Lena stared at the scene in front of her. Her thoughts soared in ways they shouldn't at least while she was still in her office. But Kara revealed the symbol of the house of El. 

"Oh." said Lena still staring at the kryptonian "I thought this was going somewhere else."

Kara flushed at that. She obviously wanted Lena but she didn't know Lena did too. She used her superspeed and got her out of her outfit that she had chosen so carefully earlier that morning. She pulled Lena close and asked " So do you like flying Miss Luthor?" 

"Not really but I think it'd be bearable in your company." Kara placed a small kiss on her lips and got ready to pick the Luthor up but Lena interrupted saying "I believe you are missing few details there." 

Kara looked confusedly at her. Lena chuckled and slowly removed her glasses and placed it on her desk and freed Kara's hair from her bun.

"Rao, sorry about that." said Kara completely embarrassed at herself.

Lena let out a small laugh and asked "Who's Rao?" 

"Oh he's the krpytonian God of light."

"Okay. Got it." 

Kara smiled at her and asked "So shall we?" 

Lena returned the smile and said "Of course." and before she knew it they were flying above National City. The city seemed full of life with the vehicles honking and people chatting. 

"Uh oh." said Kara suddenly stopping midair. 

"What happened?" Lena asked 

"Some kids need help urr do you mind taking a trip down there?" 

"Sure, why not?" 

Kara smiled at her and flew towards the source of the screams she heard.

Near the outskirts of the city some men had intruded into a school bus and held the children as hostage in order to keep the cops away. They pulled the driver and the children out and held a kid by the gun threatening the police surrounding the scene to not come forward or else they'd shoot.

Supergirl landed in between the cops and the fugitives and started walking towards them while Lena stood right behind her. 

"Leave the kid!" The girl of steel yelled. 

The men paincked by seeing that the hero was coming closer. They started firing at her. Lena gasped. Though she knew Kara was invincible it didn't stop her concerning over the bullets bouncing off her chest. One of the men ran towards Kara to fight her. Kara merely laughed and said 

"If the bullets don't work, why even bother to fight?" 

She threw the man on the ground hard. The kid who still had the gun on his head stabbed the man on his feet and ran towards the other kids making the man enraged. He now pointed his gun towards Lena. 

"Don't even think of it!" Kara yelled. 

But the shot was fired. Lena stood stunned at the scene. Her human speed would not let her move out of the bullet's way. Her life flashed through her mind. But luckily Kara caught the bullet before it hit Lena and threw it away. She suggested Lena to run towards the cops and so she did. 

Kara noticed that the all the kids and the driver had escaped too. She gave an evil smirk towards the men and kicked their asses without any strain. She hit the man who shot the bullet harder than the others. 

"You. Don't. Hurt. Lena. Luthor." She said punctuating the words by hitting him square in the face. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. 

"That's enough, Supergirl. We'll take it from here." said an officer. Her face seemed familiar. Maybe she's a friend of Maggie Kara thought and nodded towards her letting the man go. 

She turned around to see the girl who was held hostage clutching her cape. 

"Hey there." she said as she knelt down  

"Thank you for saving us, Supergirl." 

"Aww, you were very brave too, thanks for that." said the hero as she pulled the girl into her arms. 

"Will you be my friend?" asked the girl. 

"Sure. What's your name?" 

"Mia." 

"That's a cute name." 

"Thanks." 

Soon they heard the driver call out for the girl. 

"I'll see you later okay?" said the kryptonian pulling out of the embrace.

"Okay." said the girl as she gave the hero a small peck on the cheek and ran away. 

Supergirl searched for Lena and instantly ran towards to her. 

"Are you okay, Lena?" She asked with her hands on the CEO's arms. 

"Thanks to you, I am perfectly fine." 

"You sure?" asked Kara looking into her eyes. 

"Of course." Lena smiled at her 

Kara pulled her into a hug 

"Thank Rao, I will never be this careless again." 

"What do you mean by careless?" Lena asked still wrapped around her. 

"I shouldn't have brought you in danger or at least I should have kept you with the cops." 

"Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault, besides I am completely fine." 

"But you wouldn't even have to go through this if-" 

Lena placed a hand on her mouth and said "I am fine, Kara and I promise I'll be more careful next time, just stop blaming yourself." 

"And I promise to make sure you are not in harm's way next time." 

Lena smiled at her and so did Kara. The kryptonian placed her hands behind Lena's neck and leaned in. They were about to kiss when Lena realized they are surrounded by people and so turned to face the other side because of which Kara ended up kissing her cheek. Lena chuckled at that. 

"What?" Kara growled 

"There are people around, Miss Danvers." 

"Oh right sorry." Kara looked around yet there was a pout on her face. 

Lena held back her laugh and asked her "Weren't you taking me somewhere?" 

"Yeah I almost forgot...so shall we?" 

"Yup." said Lena popping the word. 

Kara went on to place her hands beneath the CEO but Lena interrupted saying 

"Oh no, hold me by the waist." 

"B-by the w-waist?" Kara stammered 

"Why, what's wrong in that?" Lena chuckled. 

"Oh nothing." said Kara lowering her head. 

"They all know it's totally platonic Miss Danvers, you've never let them suspect otherwise." Lena added with a wink and a smirk. 

Kara was blushing scarlet. 

"Right, platonic." said the kryptonian as she wrapped her hands on the CEO's waist, picking her up and flying into the sky before anyone spots them. She made sure to not reach great height or else Lena might have trouble breathing.

There was still a pout on Kara's face. Lena saw it and asked 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing." said Kara now pouting more. 

"Stop pouting, I can't kiss you like that." 

Kara immediately stopped and lowered her head towards the ground while blushing. Lena laughed and pulled her chin up. She placed one of her hands on Kara's face and the other on her neck and said 

"That's better." 

Kara smiled and stopped midair to pull their lips together. Lena intertwined her legs with Kara's and put her arms around Kara's neck. They kept a steady pace while smiling into the kiss from time to time. After few minutes Lena pulled out of the kiss and rested her head on Kara's shoulder as she caught her breath. 

Kara started flying again towards the DEO or else she'd be late for her duel with Diana. Because Lena was completely wrapped around Kara, their bodies brushed against each other and Kara couldn't help but have thoughts that she certainly shouldn't have while flying above National City in broad daylight. Lena noticed the blush forming on Kara's face and asked her 

"What are you thinking of?" 

"N-nothing." said Kara as she increased her speed hoping to reach the DEO soon. 

"Really?" Lena smirked at her and tightened her grip around Kara's neck thus pulling their bodies impossibly close. She heard the hero gasp and murmur Rao under her breath. 

"Y-yeah, nothing." said the extremely flustered and, might I add, turned on Kara.  

Lena chuckled and planted a small kiss on Kara's cheek. Luckily enough they reached the DEO and Kara didn't have to embarrass herself more. She slowly landed on a balcony and placed Lena down carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I actually thought of letting the bullet hit her but then my babies just got together so I couldn't do that.


	22. Little Danvers and Little Luthor

Kara walked up to Alex who was intently staring at a screen while talking with Maggie. She turned around and went on to hug her sister. 

"Umm Kara, I know you were trying to impress Lena and whatever but that is not your colour, it looks like you've been affected by Red Kryptonite." said Alex 

Kara looked confusedly at her sister and asked "What is not my colour?" 

"The lipstick hun, it's the lipstick." said Maggie. 

"Uh This is my usual shade." 

"No Little Danvers, it's not." 

Just then Lena walked in with Diana talking about something. 

"What is she doing here?" Alex whispered just enough for Kara to hear her. 

"I thought of bringing her along." replied Kara shrugging.

Maggie tugged at Alex's arm and asked her to look at Lena who now stood next to Kara. She wore the same shade which was smudged around Kara's lips. Maggie and Alex noticed that and stared at the Luthor and the Super. 

"Kara, I need you to tell how did this happen." said Alex pointing at Kara and Lena. 

"Please tell me Lena kissed you first because I have my money on Lena." said Maggie in all seriousness.

Diana chuckled at that. Kara blushed and said "I'll tell you later, Alex." 

"And what about me? Who kissed first? I've got fifty bucks on it." said the Detective. 

Diana held her chuckle while Kara flushed not able to look at anyone.

"Kara?! I need my answer." Maggie slapped on her arm 

"I did." said Lena. There was a visible blush on her as she was trying to be her confident self. 

Maggie jumped and hugged Lena saying "I knew it, Little Luthor!" 

Now she turned to Alex and said,  
"You owe me 50 bucks, Danvers."

"Yeah, I know." said Alex as she glared at Kara and started walking towards Kara's training room. 

Diana quickly followed Alex and disappeared into a room adjacent to the training room. Lena held Kara by her arm while walking, slowly leaning towards her ear to ask 

"So Diana is Wonder Woman huh?" 

"Did I ever mention that you are ridiculously smart?" 

Lena laughed at that and said "That explains why you adore her so much." 

"Yeah. See? You didn't have to be jealous of her." 

"I was NOT jealous." 

"Yes, you were." 

"Just shut up." 

Kara laughed and placed a small kiss on Lena's cheek and let her into the training room. Diana was already present there and Alex was getting rid of all the guns she carried around. Maggie had dragged two chairs into the room and asked Lena to sit next to her. Kara stood behind Lena squeezing her shoulders from time to time. Once Alex was ready, Maggie called out to her saying 

"Let's see what you're made of, Danvers." 

Alex and Diana smiled at each other and began their match. Diana didn't carry her shield or the lasso of truth. It was just like training, there were no weapons involved. Alex hit Diana in the stomach while Diana wrestled her. From the place where Maggie and Lena sat, it appeared as if Alex would win but it was merely because Diana was contemplating whether she should hit her or not. Seeing that Alex was not giving up, that she really wanted to fight, Diana started attacking. She let Alex push her and flied backwards, then she ran towards Alex kicking her and making her lose her balance  and held her by the arms so she wouldn't move but somehow Alex managed to free herself and began attacking her which where countered by Diana. Soon Diana had Alex on the ground panting for air. Alex held up her hands saying 

"Fine. You win." 

Diana smiled down at her and gave her a hand to pick her up and said

"You were a worthy opponent." 

Alex smiled at her and gave her a side hug. She pulled up her shirt to wipe the sweat forming on her face, thus revealing her abs. Maggie stared at her wide-eyed as Alex smirked and walked towards her. 

"How did I do?" asked the redhead. 

"You were awesome." said Maggie as she hugged her girlfriend and searched her body for bruises. 

They heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Winn and James. 

"Please tell me Kara hasn't fought with Diana yet." He said glancing at Lena "Shoot, I shouldn't have said that." 

"No I haven't and she knows." said Kara refering to Lena. 

"Thank God we wouldn't want to miss a fight between Supergirl and Wonder Woman." said Winn now standing next to Maggie. 

"Are you ready, Little Danvers?" asked Maggie.

"Yup." said Supergirl popping the p.

"Go SuperWoman!" said Winn. 

"Really, Winn?" asked Alex

"Oh I could go with WonderGirl or WomanGirl too. Oh no that sounds stupid." 

Everyone glared at him. 

"Or Kaina or Diara." Winn meekly 

"Lets just stick to Supergirl and Wonder Woman." said James.

Winn nodded and everyone focused themselves at Kara and Diana. 

"I could you let you win if you want to impress Lena." said Diana so softly that no one except Kara could hear her. 

Kara smirked at her and shook her in a no. Diana returned the smirk and began fighting. 

They roamed circles around the room before attacking. Kara flew towards her and grabbed Diana by the waist but the goddess was quick and she hit Kara on her back and freed herself from her clutches. While Kara tried recovering from the hit Diana kicked her in her sides thus making her fall. Kara immediately got up. They stared at each other for a while. The rest of the fight was a blur as Kara used her superspeed to attack Diana who landed with a thud a few feet behind. She gave Kara the 'oh-no-you-didn't-just-do-that' smirk and ran back towards her sweeping her off her feet and standing victoriously over the kryptonian. 

"I knew I wouldn't win against you." said Kara as she layed panting. 

"Trust me, you were hard to defeat." said Diana as she picked her up. 

"We should train together. You could teach me sword fighting too." said Kara as she stood up straightening her suit. 

"But I am leaving tomorrow, Kara." 

"I could fly to you." 

"That won't be necessary. I promise to come back soon." 

"Great!" said the alien as she clapped her hands and hugged Diana. 

They both then walked over to the audience smugly and Lena swore she could have fainted at the sight of two of the strongest women on Earth marching towards her. 

"How did I do?" Kara asked everyone. 

"You lost me my bet, Little Danvers." said Maggie. 

"You were good, but Diana was better." said Alex winking at the goddess 

"She is a Goddess afterall." said James 

Winn was staring at both the heroes unable to say anything "Y-you were g-great Kara, t-totally great!" He stammered. 

Kara turned to Lena who said "You did amazing." Kara started walking towards her and Lena instantly flipped her attention to Diana just to annoy Kara. 

"You were fabulous. I mean it was so great to watch you kick Kara and that smirk oh my god that smirk could have killed me." said Lena fangirling over Diana. 

Kara was fuming next to Lena and Diana watched the two amusedly. 

"Thank you, though your girlfriend was incredible too. I believe it was mere luck that I won." said Diana gesturing towards Kara. 

Kara smiled graciously at her and turned to Lena. 

"See? I did good." 

"When did I say no?" 

Kara rolled her eyes. 

"So how did you figure it out, that Kara is Supergirl?" Diana asked Lena. 

"Umm, because I told her." said Kara. 

"I believe she must have figured it out even before you told her." 

"Yes actually I did. I was just waiting for her to come out." 

Kara frowned at her and asked, "But how?" 

"Now that I think of it, it's way too obvious." said Lena. Kara pouted at her and Lena turned to Diana saying, "I can't believe this dork thinks glasses actually work as a disguise." 

"Hey! That's her disguise too!" said Kara. Both Lena and Diana giggled at that. 

"Time to go, everyone." announced Alex already heading up the stairs. 

Back upstairs Diana seemed to be missing while Alex and Maggie checked around the DEO. Kara was still pouting at Lena. 

"What's wrong?" asked Lena.

"How did you know I'm Supergirl?" 

"Honestly, I haven't known for that long. The first time I kissed Supergirl, my lipstick was smeared across her face and then I kind of panicked and wanted to eat donuts so I texted you a donut emoji and you knocked at my door not two minutes later with the same lipstick smudged across your face." 

"Oh." 

"Yup." 

"I should've been more careful." 

"Yeah." 

Kara took her bottom lip into her teeth as she saw Lena biting her lip. They stared at each others lips for quite a while. Soon, Maggie went past by them and said in almost a whisper 

"That is lesbian activity, Lil Danvers and Lil Luthor." 

Kara flushed red and Lena let out a small cough. 

Maggie laughed at them from a distance and went on with her work. 

"Can I drop you back at L Corp?" asked Kara.

"Sure." 

They walked towards the nearby balcony. Lena swinged her hands around Kara's neck. The kryptonian held the CEO by her waist and flied into the sky. It's late afternoon and the city looked beautiful. 

"Do you mind if I speed up a bit?" asked Kara

"Just don't go too fast." 

The kryptonian gave her a small smile and dashed off towards L Corp. She landed carefully on the balcony and let the CEO down. Lena held on to Kara for a while more and then looked up at her. 

"Well, thank you for the ride." 

"Anything for you, Miss Luthor." 

Lena smiled at her as she took a small step back. 

"You can thank me with a kiss, you know." 

"If that's what you want." Lena added with a smirk, leaning towards Kara. 

Soon their lips met for a soft kiss. Kara pulled them closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. In a few minutes Lena stepped away. 

"Don't forget, tonight at 8 in Noonan's." said Kara and she hovered over the balcony.

"I won't." said Lena as she placed a small kiss on Kara's lips and turned back towards her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont blame me. I am just a fangirl.


	23. The First Date Part 1

Lena Luthor had gone to dates before, it wasn't anything new for her. Her ex-boyfriend Jack Spheer would take her to all types of romantic activities. But none of it really mattered to Lena. But a date with Kara, her first date with Kara meant an awful lot to her. Of course, they had been kind of dating for the past few months with weekly lunches but Lena couldn't stop freaking out. 

The CEO tried concentrating on the papers which covered every inch of the desk but it was of no use. She even decided to do a raincheck on the development of her latest device in the R&D department but it did no good. Finally she gave up her feeble attempts and told Jess that she can take the day off as Lena headed towards her apartment. 

She made herself some coffee giving no regard to the fact that she wouldn't be able to sleep at night if she had caffeine at this hour and started fumbling through her wardrobe. After about 40 minues of contemplating she settled on a black sheer piece. She put on the dress and applied just the right amount of make up. When she seemed satisfied with her look she checked the time. She had extra 30 minutes. She decided to call Kara. 

Meanwhile on the rain control side of town, Kara Danvers was having a severe mental breakdown. Dating a CEO meant that she had to match her level of glamour and she couldn't settle on any look. Diana tried to relax her. 

"Kara, she wouldn't care about your dress. She loves you and besides you look pretty in any of these." 

"Diana, no." 

Hearing her sister's footsteps, she ran towards the door and almost unhinged it as she pulled it open and dragged Alex inside. She didn't notice Maggie coming in too.

"Alex, IneedyourhelpIcan'tdecidewhattowearLenaisgoingtohatemeAlexyouhavetohelpmeplease"

"Kara, calm down and let me take a look." 

Alex inspected all the outfits and pulled out a blue bold print dress.

"Here, it'll look great on you and besides blus has always been your colour." 

"Thanks Alex." said Kara as she hugged her sister and slipped into the dress in superspeed. She came out to where her friends were sitting and asked 

"So how do I look?" said Kara as she twirled 

"Amazing." said all three. 

Kara beamed. Alex helped her put on some make up while Diana pulled up her hair in a double braid bun, while Maggie was given the job of making Kara stay calm. Kara got ready in the next 20 minutes, fully pleased with her look. 

Just then her phone went off, it was the CEO. 

"Lena hey!" 

"Kara Danvers, I was just checking up on you, do you need a ride?" 

Kara wasn't exactly over her panic attack. She placed the phone on her chest and asked Alex in a whisper 

"She is coming to pick me up, what should I say?" 

"Well say yes." said Alex. She knew her sister gets nervous about dates but her nervousness reaches a whole new level around Lena. 

"Umm yeah Sure." said Kara on her phone. 

"Great, I'll pick you in about the next 15 minutes okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you soon." 

"See you." 

Lena cut the phone and Kara released a breath she didn't know she was holding. How am I gonna survive tonight? Kara thought to herself. 

"So?" asked Diana. 

"Yeah, she's coming. Can I jump out the window?" 

Alex laughed at her sister and hugged her. 

"Kara honey, it's fine. Besides, jumping out ain't gonna have any effect on you." 

"Yeah, right." sighed Kara. 

"It'll be okay, Kara, just be yourself." 

"I don't really know about this dating stuff but she likes you Kara, I can see that, and that is all that matters." said Diana as she placed her hand on Kara's shoulder. 

"Thank you." said Kara as she pulled out of her sister's embrace. 

"Little Danvers, I got something for you." said Maggie as she came out of Kara's room. 

She handed Kara a black denim jacket.

"Put that on. I know you won't get cold but it'll look good on you with that dress." 

"Thanks, Maggie." said Kara. 

She went in and put on the jacket and indeed it suited her. She heard Lena's heels and ran towards the door. For not seeming too eager she waited until Lena knocked and then opened the door. Lena smiled at her as Kara stared at her wide-eyed. 

It wasn't that Lena wasn't staring too. She was just being a little subtle about it. Kara had worn a watercoloured bold print dress with blue, white and black strips across it and had tamed it with a black denim jacket and matching black booties. It was definitely attention-seeking and went with her bubbly personality.

Meanwhile Kara took in all the details. Lena had worn a solid black dress that hugged all her curves with strategic cutouts on her waist and her leg, flowing down to her red heels. The outfit made Kara feel things, she didn't know she could. Looking at Kara's blown out expression Lena congratulated herself for making a great choice.

It had been a complete minute since Lena came and Kara didn't show any movements except her eyes roaming all over Lena. 

Alex nudged Kara at her shoulder and Kara came back to life. 

"Oh hey Lena y-you look gorgeous, a-absolutely gorgeous." 

"Thank you, Miss Danvers, you look perfect. Just perfect." Lena smirked.

Kara blushed vigorously at her as if she wasn't already swooning over Lena's legs. 

"So ready to go?" 

"Yup." said Kara. 

She waved her hand at Alex, Maggie and Diana as she walked out the door with Lena. The CEO grabbed Kara's hand and walked back towards her car. She had ordered a Limo. Kara looked back and forth from the car and Lena. She let out a small giggle let Kara go in first. Once inside she found Kara looking around the luxurious car. 

"You didn't have to do that." said the kryptonian. 

"I did. I want tonight to be just as perfect as you." 

Kara flushed and smiled at Lena as she said, "Thank you." 

"I also put on a smudge-free lipstick so that I don't mess up your pretty face." said Lena mischievously. 

"Well then, let's test it." said Kara as she bit her lip. 

Lena grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write smut. Though, I wont do it soon (i need practice lol) comment if you want me to get things between them ya know hot...


	25. Day off

After about an hour of concentrating on nothing but Lena's heartbeats, Kara carefully slipped out of the bed. She placed a small kiss on Lena's temple and flew back home. Changing into her supersuit she went to get Lena's car back. She landed next to it and carefully picked it up. It seemed like a bad idea beacuse if her hand slips the car will be beyond broken and will destroy whatever it lands on. Besides cars don't usually fall from the sky. She flew her way back by taking small breaks in between and placed it in Lena's garage. The car had just two dents but the rest was fine. Kara then flew back home and ate some takeout from her fridge. She took out her phone to find that it had 7 missed calls and 13 messages from her elder sister. She checked the time. It was 15 minutes to 6. Even though Alex would have woken up by this time it won't be nice to call her this early so she left a text saying that she is fine and the date went beautifully. Just then it occured to her that she forgot to leave a note so she texted Lena that she came back home and she'll meet her soon. She thought of taking a small nap and arranged an alarm to wake up at 7. Smiling about her date she went to sleep on her bed. 

She groaned at the sound of her phone ringing and almost threw it across the room but she then thought of Lena and jumped out the bed. Any other time she would have taken the day off just to sleep but the thought of meeting Lena was enough to motivate her to get out of bed. She brewed some coffee and helped herself to some more takeout. While eating Lena crossed her mind. She imagined how Lena would think it's unhealthy and lecture her. Well, that didn't exactly stop Kara from eating tons of takeout but she did feel guilty and stressed while doing so. 

She changed into her work clothes and took off towards L Corp. She got rid of her usual tasks quickly and dashed towards the elevator. She was way too excited to see Lena for absolutely no reason. However, disappointed washed over her when she realised Lena was not in her office. 

As Kara was knocking on her office door Jess came up to her and said, 

"Miss Luthor has taken the day off. She's not there." 

"What, why? Lena never takes any days off. Is she okay? Did you talk to her?" 

"Breathe, Miss Danvers. Apparently Miss Luthor has caught cold. I was afraid she might contaminate the office environment and she seemed pretty weak so I forced her to take the day off. She'll be home." 

"Uhh well, thank you for taking care of her. I-I'll go check up on her." 

"Sure. I'll see you later." said Jess as she went to her desk. 

Kara immediately got out of L Corp and took off towards Lena's apartment. She had a feeling that Lena would get sick and started beating herself up for leaving Lena alone the night before. 

Lena had left the balcony door open. Kara hurriedly went in and started looking around for Lena. When she saw her coiled up on the corner of her couch with a tab she ran towards her. Even with no make up on she seemed extremely gorgeous.

"Lena!" she exclaimed as she hugged her no matter how awkwardly. 

"Miss Danvers, I was expecting you." 

"Are you okay?" 

"As you can see, and Jess may have mentioned, I have cold." 

"And yet you are working." said Kara pointing towards the tab. 

"Getting sick is not an excuse to stop working. I only took the day off because Jess kicked me out of my own office or else I would be in my office working peacefully." 

"I must thank her properly. I don't wanna see you in your office working with a running nose." 

"I DON'T have a running nose. That is a disgusting accusation." 

Kara chuckled and scooped up in a hug again. 

"Well, I appreciate that you came to check up on me but you might want to go back to work again or else I'll fire you." said Lena.

"Oh really?" 

"Yes." 

"Fire me all you want but I'll stay here taking care of my girlfriend." said Kara as she placed a small kiss on her cheek. 

Lena couldn't keep a straight face and started grinning. 

"Though umm I might have to take a trip to DEO in the evening. I have got to say goodbye to Diana and also check around a bit." said Kara as she lowered her head. 

"That's okay. I'll come with you." 

Kara shot her head up and said "No no no no no. You will stay here. You are not well." 

"I will take none of that, Miss Danvers. Diana is my friend too and I will see her off whether you accompany me or not." 

Kara huffed and pouted at her. 

"Put that away! Put that away, RIGHT NOW!" shouted Lena referring to Kara's pout as she hid her face behind a nearby pillow.  

Lena heard a chuckle and a swooosh of air. She put the pillow away and saw that Kara had disappeared. She got up and started looking around. Before she knew it she was being picked up by the kryptonian. Lena let out a scream and tried assaulting Kara to get out of her grip. Seeing that the CEO's attempts had no effect on her Kara giggled and took Lena to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. She swiftly pulled the curtains closed and came to Lena pulling a blanket over her. 

"What are you even doing?" 

"Well, since you want to wish goodbye to your good friend Diana you need to get well by the time. So I'll be taking care of you for today and everyday for the foreseeable future." said Kara as she placed a chaste kiss on Lena's lips. "I am making you soup. By the time you will stay here." 

"Why, thank you Miss Danvers. Now do you mind getting me my tab?" 

"Why?" said Kara with a huff. 

"I'll get bored without you so I might as well work a bit." 

Kara squinted her eyes at Lena but came back with the tab. 

"Thank you." Lena added with a smirk. 

Kara kissed her again and went back to the kitchen. 

She came back with a soup to find Lena lieing comfortably while of course working on the tab. Kara came to her, pulled away the tab and placed it on the nightstand and smiled at her her with all her teeth showing. Normally Lena would have pouted or at least shot a sarcastic comment at her but Kara seemed way too adorable so instead she kissed her on her temple not wanting to change her smile. 

"I made you soup!" 

"Thank you, Miss Danvers." Lena smirked at her taking the bowl from her hand. 

She stirred it with a spoon as she asked, 

"What soup is this?" 

"Chicken Noodles soup. I remember you mention that you are not vegetarian and chicken soups are usually good for cold so I made it. Though sorry if it doesn't taste good, I don't cook that well." 

"It's alright, love. I don't mind that at all." said Lena as she placed another kiss on Kara's cheek and went back to her soup. 

Kara smiled at her though the only thing going on in her mind was love. It was echoing in her mind sending vibrations throughout her body. 

Kara's thoughts were interuppeted by Lena's phone buzzing. 

"Could you -surp- grab me -surp- the phone?" said Lena trying to eat the endless string of noodle in the soup. Kara laughed at her adorable face. 

"What? -surp- I can't help it if you've -surp- put a 50 yard long noodle in the -surp- soup." growled Lena.

Kara laughed again. Lena managed to cut the noodle and slapped at Kara's arm knowing full well it won't hurt her saying 

"Get me the phone!" 

Kara chuckled and grabbed the phone for Lena. It was Jess. Lena talked to her for a while and asked her to take the day off too. Once Lena was done, Kara put the phone away and Lena continued eating her soup. 

After she finished her soup Kara took the bowl from her and asked

"How was the soup?" 

There was a devilish glint in Lena's eyes as said, 

"Why don't you taste it by yourself?" 

Kara smiled at her as Lena pulled her in a short kiss. Lena tugged at Kara's lip as she pulled out of it making the kryptonian whimper. Lena smirked at the effect she had on Kara. 

Flustered Kara went back placed the bowl on the kitchen counter and came back to Lena with two pills of Tylenol and some water. 

"Take it." 

Lena solemnly agreed and took the pills. She handed the glass back to Kara which she placed in the kitchen and jumped on the bed next to Lena. 

The CEO was laying on her back with her tab in her hand. Kara propped herself up on one arm to look down at her girlfriend. Lena was biting her lower lip while staring at the tab, thinking of something and Kara couldn't fight the urge of kissing her so she just did. A small one. Once she pulled away, Lena was looking at her, her green eyes penetrating in Kara's skin. Kara leaned in again to kiss her. This time she stayed a little longer and then pulled away. 

Lena smirked at her as she placed her tab away and pulled Kara's glasses saying, "I don't know why do you even wear them when we're together." 

Kara wasn't allowed to answer. Well, it wasn't a question either. But Lena had pulled her in a long searing kiss. Kara pulled Lena on top herself so that Lena was straddling her. Lena placed her hands on either sides of Kara as she continued kissing and Kara placed her hands on Lena's cheek and her back to pull her closer but careful to not apply much pressure. Lena swiped her across Kara's lower lip asking for entrance which Kara instantly obliged to. Thier tongues started dancing and exploring each other. Kara let her hands slip down to Lena's butt pulling their bodies impossibly close. It wasn't long until Kara's hand started playing with the hem of Lena's shorts. Lena shuddered at the contact and pulled out. 

"Kara, no." she gasped. "I'd like to wait. It's a bit fast and also I am entirely well right now." she said as she sat up still straddling Kara. 

"It's okay, I understand. I am sorry." 

"It's just that I don't want us to rush." 

"Yeah, I get it." 

She placed a quick kiss on Kara's lips "I am really sorry." 

Kara smiled at her and started tickling Lena. 

"Kara....no....stop...kara....I can't.....stop it" the Luthor was a laughing mess as she rolled off of Kara and lied on the bed, shaking with laughter. 

Finally Kara did stop and stood up as let Lena catch her breath. After a while Lena said 

"You are evil." 

"No, I just love you." Kara realized was she just said and added "your laugh." 

Lena stared at her wide eyes. 

"Sorry." said Kara. 

In a few moments of registering what just happened Lena said 

"It's okay, come here."  

Kara got on the bed and Lena pushed herself into her arms saying 

"I need some rest and besides you haven't slept last night either so let's just take a nap for a while." 

"Okay." said Kara as she pulled Lena closer until there was no space between them as she wrapped her hands on Lena's arms and stomach successfully trapping her. Lena let out a small chuckle as Kara placed her head on Lena's cheek and nuzzled to take in her scent. Lena placed a small kiss on her hand and closed her eyes. 

Kara immediately dozed off. Lena noticed that Kara was asleep. She smiled at her beautiful girlfriend and  whispered before sleeping, 

"I love you too."


	26. Diana

Lena got up feeling a bit cold. Since Kara had been wrapped up around her while sleeping she felt warm but now that the body next to her was missing, she was shivering. Lena pulled the blanket around her and got out of the bed to search for Kara. She went to the kitchen and found a glass filled with kale juice. Still confused, Lena walked to the living room and called out for Kara. She heard some giggling. Lena smirked at the sound sensing Kara was nearby and said, 

"Seems like Kara went home." 

Kara giggled again and said from behind her, 

"I am here, Miss Luthor." 

Lena turned around to see Kara, her face mere inches away from her, hanging down with her feet on the ceiling like a bat. Lena took her face in her hand and said, 

"Well, hello there." 

Kara beamed at her still hanging. Lena asked her, 

"So are you gonna kiss me or not, Spidey?" 

Kara blushed at the nickname and nodded enthusiastically saying, 

"Well, I can't leave a beautiful woman hanging, now can I?" 

Lena shaked her head and rolled her eyes at the kryptonian. She took a small step forward, tilting her neck slightly, as Kara's hands cupped the back of her head gently tugging her closer and effectively closing the gap. The moment their lips met, Lena melted into her touch as she reached forward chasing Kara's lips. Kara kept her hands tangled in Lena's hair as they continue to kiss softly. Lena breaks their kiss smiling but neither can bring themselves to care about anything, not when Kara brings their lips back together and kisses her with such softness, drinking her in, that Lena never wants to pull away. 

Just then Kara's phone goes off to which the kryptonian groaned. It was Alex so Kara picked it up. The elder Danvers was telling her to show up because Diana would be leaving soon. Kara sighed and turned to Lena to inform her and said, 

"We've got to go to the DEO. Diana's about to leave." 

"Well then, let's hurry up." 

Lena walked out towards her room in order to change into something else. She chose to wear a plain grey tshirt and threw on a black cardigan along with blue jeans and pulled her hair in a messy updo. She grabbed her lipstick and went back to the living room to find Kara sitted on the couch. She sat on Kara's lap, straddling her and placed two fingers beneath her chin to pull up the kryptonian's face and captured her lips in a kiss. When they pulled away, Lena brushed her hands across her lips, smiling and opened the cap of her lipstick. 

"What are you doing?" asked Kara. 

"We've got to start wearing the same shade Miss Danvers, or else, it'll be easy for people to figure us out." 

"Right okay." 

"We can get a lighter shade if you want but right now it's gonna be this." said Lena as she pressed her shot red lipstick on Kara's lips. 

She carefully moved her hands to apply the lipstick on the curve of Kara's lips. She gave it one last stroke and closed the cap. 

"There." 

"Thank you." said Kara. 

"Let's go, shall we?" 

Kara nodded and snaked her arms beneath Lena's thighs and picked her up. While Kara carried her to the balcony Lena grabbed her bag from the table and inserted the lipstick inside. Once Kara made sure Lena was secure in her arms she took off into the air and flied over to the DEO. They might have stealed a few kisses along the way and Kara was incredibly glad about wearing the same shade. 

They landed on the DEO balcony and strided inside. It didn't take long for them to find the others. Maggie saw them approaching first and nudged at Alex's arm to turn her attention towards the Luthor and the Super confidently marching towards them. Alex pulled her sister in her arms and Maggie hugged Lena. 

"It's good to see you, Little Danvers and why is Little Luthor with you? Isn't she supposed to be working?" inquired Maggie. 

"Uhh yes but she wasn't quite well so we took the day off and stayed at her place." replied Kara 

Maggie's eyes glinted mischievously. Just then Diana came in wearing a blue jean, black tank top and a leather jacket that made everyone's head spin. 

"Hello Kara and Lena" said the Amazon hugging both the woman. 

"Hey Diana, are you sure you can't stay her a bit long?" asked Kara

"Sorry, I've got to go." 

Kara hunged her head looking like a kicked puppy. 

"It's okay. We understand. I hope you'll come around soon." said Lena.

"Oh I will." she said glancing at Alex and Maggie and continued to ask Lena "Would you like to come with me to Themyscira? You are a brilliant and amazing woman, I am completely intrigued by you so maybe we could spend some time together there." 

"Themyscira? Oh that sounds like an exotic place. I'd love to go there sometime. Let me check my schelude and see when we can go." 

"Great. I hope you like it there." 

Kara stood stunned on the side with her mouth hung open because Lena, HER Lena, is going to an island of only women, very beautiful Amazonian women, along with THE Wonder Woman. She doesn't seem to be aware of her surroundings. Alex shakes her furiously and pulls her out of her trance. 

"Kara! Are you okay?" asked the elder sister.

"Uhh I- um Yeah uhh I-I am o-okay." Kara stammers nodding her head at her sister. 

Lena ran her hands over Kara's arm, calming her. 

"I should get going." announced Diana. 

Everyone nodded and followed her outside. Once her bags had been placed inside the car Alex pulled her away from everyone else along with Maggie and talked softly so no one would hear, not even Kara. The krpytonian frowned not being to detect what was going on but soon Diana came along to hug and greet everyone a goodbye. 

"We'll miss you. A lot." said Kara hanging on to her a little longer. 

"I'll come back soon. I promise." said Diana assuringly as she went on to hug Lena. 

"It's been a pleasure knowing you, Miss Prince." 

"I could say the same, Miss Luthor." 

And with that she slipped into her car, ignited the engine, waved at everyone and took off. Kara rested her head on Lena's shoulder as she sighed. Lena placed a small kiss on her head. Maggie came towards them, Alex just behind her, and asked 

"How was the date? We need details." 

"Oh believe me I don't." said Alex

Lena laughed while Kara fumbled with her words to answer Maggie. The detective chuckled at the kryptonian's awkward behaviour and asked, 

"Why don't we go on a double date? Say tonight? Then you'll be more prepared for my questions, Little Danvers." 

Kara stared at her with wide eyes and glanced at Lena who nodded. Though, Kara could never be prepared for Maggie's questions they agreed for a double date that night. Alex and Maggie waved them off and went back to their work while Kara offered to take Lena back home.


	27. Chapter 27

The sun was setting in National City, painting the sky in varying shades of orange. Two of the city's residents were curled up in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully. Kara woke up when she felt Lena shift. Her girlfriend was completely rested on Kara's body with her leg across Kara's, arms wrapped around the kryptonian and head buried in Kara's chest. Kara propped herself up a bit to see Lena snuggling more towards her. Kara realized she may be feeling cold so she dragged up the blanket carefully over their intertwined bodies and placed her hands on Lena and pulled her as close as possible. She chuckled when she noticed a small drool forming on her t-shirt. She slid her hands over Lena's hair, playing with them as she layed there trapped by her girlfriend. She noticed the crafted curves on Lena's face and the way her raven hair was splayed across Kara's body. She seemed angelic and Kara fell more and more in love with her, if that was even possible. Kara had never felt something like this before. Of course she had people who cared for her and loved her but she never felt at home. But with Lena she felt more understood then ever. There was this unexplainable connection between her and Lena, something that always reminded her of Krypton, something that made her feel safe and secure though with their lives it was hardly the case. 

Her thoughts were interuppeted by her phone buzzing, indicating that she had recieved a text. She stretched her hand out to grab it from the nightstand. It was Alex. She had texted the address of the place they were dining at and the time. They had about an hour and a half to reach there. 

Her movements seemed to have woken up Lena. The CEO smiled feeling herself resting on a soft pillow and arms wrapped around her. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened and she let out a silent chuckle at the drool she formed on Kara's tshirt. She realized where she was and jerked her head up. 

"Oh God, sorry I didn't mean to trap you like that." said Lena trying to put some distance between herself and Kara but to her dismay Kara pulled her flush against her body all over again so that her head was resting on her chest, facing Kara. 

"Hey, it's okay, it's just me. You can sleep on me as long as you want." 

Lena hummed, relaxing a bit. 

"Urr scratch that, we did need to meet Alex and Maggie soon so you might have to get up." 

Lena chuckled a bit and said, "Of course darling, I get it. Give me a minute. I like to be wrapped up in your arms. Let me enjoy it." 

Kara smiled and tightened her grip on Lena. The Luthor lifted her head up and leaned forward to kiss the Super. Crashing their lips together, Kara melted within the soft feeling of her lips against Lena. She could never get used to this feeling. 

After a while they got out of the bed, rather reluctantly. Kara made Lena drink the kale juice, frankly she didn't need much persuasion, and did the bed. Lena couldn't figure what to wear so she settled for jeans and a black leather jacket with a white tank top. Kara wore grey pants with a green pastel shirt. 

Finding Lena in a leather jacket wasn't something Kara was ready for. Her jaw dropped to the floor and her mind went blank. Lena laughed at her girlfriend becoming still like a statue and gawking at her. She stood in front of Kara with her arms wrapped around her neck and asked, 

"Like what you see?" 

Kara managed a nod as she placed her hands on Lena's hip pulling her close. Lena brushed her lips against Kara's as they got lost in the kiss. Their lips moved in sync increasing the pace slowly. Lena swiped her tongue against Kara's lips asking for entrance which she granted as a reflex. When Lena's tongue touched Kara's, Kara let out a squeal which sounded like a burp. Lena pulled out staring at the very embarrassed kryptonian. 

"What was that?" Lena asked teasingly. 

"I am sorry, I don't know what happened." said Kara avoiding any eye contact. 

Lena giggled and placed her fingers below Kara's chin, pulling her to face her. 

"It's okay, love." said Lena with softness covering every syllable. 

Kara grinned at her and punctuated every word with a kiss saying, "I am so glad I get to kiss you whenever I want. It was hard for me to stop myself before." 

Lena's face broke into a grin to and she said, "As much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you forever, we have some place to be." 

"Yeah right." said Kara in slight disappointment. 

Lena gave her one last peck and grabbed her bag while dragging Kara towards the balcony. 

"Let's go." said the CEO as she placed her hands around Kara's neck. 

Kara snaked her beneath Lena's thighs and pulled them up so that they would hang on her hips, their bodies flush against each other. Making sure Lena was secure in her arms she took off saying, 

"Here we go."

The moon was up lighting the sky, with the stars twinkling. It was a peaceful night. Lena looked absolutely beautiful in her arms like that and Kara couldn't help but steal a few kisses. 

They landed behind the resturant and hurried their way in. Once inside they instantly spotted Alex and Maggie already seated on a table by the corner. Maggie waved at them. Going up to their table they sat themselves across the couple. Lena facing Alex and Kara facing Maggie. 

Once they made themselves comfortable Maggie broke the silence by asking, 

"So tell me everything, Little Danvers, how did this happen?" said the detective pointing towards Lena and Kara. 

Kara blushed. She knew this was coming but she wasn't even a least bit prepared. 

Fortunately, Kara was saved by a waiter who asked for their orders. Alex ordered maple salmon, Maggie asked for the same, Lena asked for sauteed kale, and Kara settled for the same as Lena to which everyone snapped to look at her. 

"Kale? Little Danvers? You alright there?" asked Maggie all concerned. 

"Yeah, I-I just couldn't d-decide." said Kara flushed. 

Lena held her chuckle but couldn't help it when Maggie laughed. Kara groaned and hid her face by resting her head on Lena's shoulder facing the other side. 

"You two are so cute." chuckled Maggie. Alex was grinning too, she felt good for her sister. 

As the dinner went on, Kara shyly explained how they got together. She got carried away in between and talked about their kisses in such detail that made Alex groan. Lena helped her flustered girlfriend from time to time. While having their desert, dark molten chocolate cakes, Lena asked Alex and Maggie 

"So what have you guys been up to? Got something to share?" 

Alex and Maggie shared glances at each other and Maggie said, 

"We'll tell you in a while." 

Lena nodded. Kara grew impatient. They ate the rest of the cake silently. Once outside, Lena asked, 

"So, what is it?" 

"I'll never get used to how you can just see through people." Maggie sighed a little and murmured to Alex,

"Do you wanna break the news?" 

They talked in whispers for a while and they straighten themselves a bit, tangling each others hands. Lena and Kara looked expectantly at them, holding hands to prepare themselves for what's coming. 

Alex and Maggie took a long breath and said together, 

"We're getting married." 

Kara squealed and exclaimed while clapping her hands like a seal, 

"OH MY RAO! THAT'S AMAZING." 

Lena's face adorned a ear to ear grin as she congratulated Alex and Maggie and asked, 

"When is the big day?" 

"In a month or so." replied Maggie.

"WE HAVE TO START PLANNING EVERYTHING. IT HAS TO BE PERFECT." said the kryptonian who was still jumping out of in excitement. 

"Kara, we don't want it to be a big thing. Just family and friends." 

"So what? It still has to perfect in every way. It's my sister's wedding." 

Alex smiled at her adoringly and placed her hand on Kara's arm saying, 

"You get to be the bridesmaid...if you want." 

Kara appeared stunned for a while and exclaimed with her body twitching with excitement, 

"OF COURSE I WANT! I AM HONOURED! SOMEONE PLEASE HUG ME THIS IS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!" 

Alex chuckled at her and gave Kara a side-hug who instantly turned and pulled Alex into her arms completely. 

"I am so so happy for you." said the kryptonian silently sobbing in her sister's arms. Alex deserved the world and she was glad to see her this happy. 

"Aww you two." said Maggie as she joined in. 

Lena hugged them too. They stayed there for a while and pulled out smiling and laughing. Kara now turned to face Maggie. 

"Oh boy, here we go." mumbled Maggie under her breath. 

Kara excused her from the others and took her to a corner. 

"I am gonna get the talk, aren't I?" asked Maggie. 

"Yes." confirmed Kara. There was a different firmness in her voice and she continued,

"I've known you for quite a while, Maggie and I can say that you are a good person. You've taken care of my sister and showered her with love all this time and I am very thankful for that. You've never failed to bring a smile to her face. And now she has chosen to spend her life with you. My sister may be a badass but that doesn't mean you can be reckless. I trust you to keep her happy, Maggie, to never hurt her. If I ever find that you did, I'll throw all my morals away and melt you and end you. You mean an awful lot to her, treat her right, for she deserves everything."  

Maggie took a long breath and said, 

"I will. I will love her with everything I have." 

"Good." said Kara. She finally smiled at Maggie and hugged her tightly saying, "Thank you." 

"Damn, that was intense, Little Danvers." replied Maggie 

Kara chuckled and they went back to their girlfriends to find them in a serious talk. Alex and Lena hugged each other and pulled away when they saw their girlfriends come back. 

"What happened?" asked Kara pointing at Alex and Lena. 

"Since you gave Maggie the talk for me, Lena gave me the talk for Maggie." 

All eyes turned to Lena and she said meekly, 

"Well, someone's gotta do it. It's important." 

Maggie pulled Lena into an unexpected hug and said, 

"Thank you, Little Luthor. It means a lot to me." 

Lena responded by tightening her grip around Maggie while Alex and Kara held hands looking at pure feminism in front of them. 

Finally Maggie pulled out and said, 

"Let's get going shall we?" 

The rest nodded and shared hugs heading back home. 


	28. Pancakes

It had been about a week since their double date. Kara earned her job as a reporter back and they finalized the location of Alex and Maggie's wedding. As the rays of the morning sun hit National City, Kara woke up by the harsh sound of the alarm. She felt the body beneath her move and soon the sound was gone. She felt hands caressesing her cheeks and hair. Leaning into the touch she fluttered her eyes open to meet emerald eyes looking down at her.

"Hey, you." whispered Lena softly. 

"Good morning." said Kara her voice rasp from the sleep. 

She tugged Lena close and buried her head in Lena's chest. Lena chuckled slightly and tightened her grip around Kara. 

"Time to get up, babe. We have to head to work." announced Lena

Kara groaned and nuzzled in Lena's chest saying, 

"I don't care. I wanna stay here. With you." 

Lena kissed on her head and let her stay curled up in her arms. 

Kara later woke up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She immediately got out of bed and ran towards the smell. Unfortunately her leg tangled in the mattress and she tripped headfirst on the floor. Apparently having superpowers and being a hero doesn't make you any less clumsy. She groaned at herself and sat up, her back resting against the bed, tending to her elbows. Being a kryptonian she won't bleed or get a bruise but it does hurt sometimes.  

Lena came running inside at the sound of thud asking, 

"Kara?! Are you okay?" 

She knelt beside Kara placing a hand on her shoulder and asked, 

"What happened?" 

"I smelled food so I was running to the kitchen but I fell." whined Kara 

Lena tried muffling her laugh and caressed Kara's knee. 

"Will you be fine for a while? I am making pancakes." asked Lena 

"Of course! You're the best!" said Kara instantly forgetting the pain at the mention of food.

Lena chuckled and placed a kiss on Kara cheek as she went back to the kitchen. In a minute or so Kara entered the kitchen to find Lena brewing coffee. She tiptoed towards her girlfriend and snaked her arms around Lena's waist, resting them on her stomach and pulled her close. Lena sighed in comfort, pushed herself against Kara and placed her empty hand over Kara's. 

"You made me pancakes." said Kara nuzzling into her neck. 

"I made you pancakes." Lena confirmed relaxing into her touch. 

Kara placed kisses around her neck and shoulders, casually grazing her teeth against the skin once in a while. When Kara began kissing the nape of her neck sending tingling sensation throughout her body, Lena knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself so she threw her head back and met Kara's lips with hers. Kara slowly made her turn and lifted her on the counter. Lena locked her hands behind Kara's neck while Kara grabbed her butt and pulled them flush against each other. Lena went on to take Kara's lower lip into her mouth whereas Kara took the opportunity to enter Lena with her tongue. She deepened the kiss, tongues dancing and exploring, and squeezed her ass making Lena moan into her mouth. Kara continued ravaging Lena until her phone rang. Kara groaned at the interruption and Lena chuckled only to find her neck attacked by Kara. The kryptonian scratched the skin with her teeth making Lena shudder and grip at Kara's shoulders. Kara pulled out and smiled smugly at her. She placed a quick kiss on Lena's lips and grabbed the phone for her. It was Jess confirming Lena's trip to New York. The CEO had a three day conference to attend for launching a new progam and attending a business event she had been invited to. Kara immediately frowned as she remembered Lena would be going away tomorrow. Lena ended the call quickly, not wanting to make Kara feel bad.

Once Lena placed the phone away, Kara asked her, 

"Do you really need to go?" 

Lena took Kara's hands in her's and nodded. 

"Can we at least stay together today?" 

"I am sorry honey, I need to make sure that everything will be fine at L Corp in my absence." 

Kara sighed sadly and nodded. She knew how important it was but she hated having to stay away from her. 

Lena brought one of Kara's hands up to her lips and kissed it asking, 

"How about some pancakes?" 

Kara tried to smile and nodded, helping Lena on to the floor. Lena then brought the pancakes upto Kara who now sat at the table. Lena went on to sit in a chair next to Kara but the kryptonian pulled her to sit on her lap instead. 

Surprised by her actions, Lena asked, 

"What are you doing, Kara?" 

"Making most of my time." 

Lena smiled at her and kissed her forehead bringing a spoon of pancake to her mouth and feeding her. Kara hummed at the taste and gave Lena a big grin saying, 

"They are delicious." 

Lena couldn't stop herself from kissing her lips. And so they sat there in each other's arms devouring pancakes.

After a while Kara got into the bath as Lena got ready for work. The CEO waited for Kara to come out of the bath in the living room. Once Kara was dressed and ready she walked out to find Lena seated on her couch.

"You didn't go?" asked Kara, a little hope that Lena would take the day off in her voice. 

"I couldn't. I need to say goodbye properly."

Kara smiled a bit and walked towards Lena who met her halfway. Lena's flight was tomorrow morning and of course Kara would see her off before leaving bit apart from that this was also a goodbye of sorts. They tried to clung to every moment, haunted by the fact that the other wouldn't be around for the next few days. 

Lena pulled them close as Kara cupped Lena's face looking in her eyes, remembering their pattern. 

"Come back soon." said Kara

Lena smiled and said, 

"I will." 

Kara pulled her in a hug and they stayed there for a while. Lena then pulled away placing a lingering kiss on her lips and said, 

"Bye, Kar." 

"Bye." 

Lena then strided outside the house taking one last look at Kara and left for L Corp.


	29. Don't Go

Kara made it to CatCo and tried convincing Snapper to send her to attend the conference at New York but it didn't work. Instead Snapper made her write an article about restaurants in National City. 

Now, anyone who has been with her for about an hour knows how much Kara loves food. But on this particular day she couldn't concentrate on anything but Lena. She spent her entire day trying to write something but she couldn't. She kept checking her girlfriend's heartbeat for no apparent reason. The waves of her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her office door. It was Eve informing her that Cat wanted to see her. Kara got out of her chair and headed to the CEO's office. Once inside she announced her presence saying, 

"You wanted to see me, Miss Grant." 

"Keira. We haven't had a chance to talk. Sit yourself." 

Kara nodded and sat down on the couch. Any other day she would have been nervous but not today. Today all that could go through her head was Lena Luthor. Cat noticed the blank look on Kara's face and asked, 

"Is something bothering you, Kiera?" 

Kara snapped her head up towards the woman now hovering over her. 

"No, Miss Grant. Nothing's bothering me." 

"Cut the nonsense Keira and spit." 

Kara sighed and said, 

"Lena's going to New York." 

"For the conference. I know. So am I. But why would that bother you?" 

"I just- I don't know. I've never stayed away from her since a long time." 

"Can't keep your hands off your girlfriend?" asked Cat raising her eyebrows.

Kara stared at her wide-eyed and said, 

"G-girlfriend? She's n-not my girlfriend. We're friends. B-best friends." 

"Don't kid me Keira. I know you all too well." 

"Miss Grant-" 

Kara gasped when she heard it. Lena's heartbeat increased. The beats clouded Kara's mind and she panicked.

"I-I need to go, Miss Grant." 

Not waiting for the other woman's response Kara ran out of her office and flew off towards the sound, faster then she ever flied before. She landed on the balcony of Lena's apartment and broke in to find Lena struggling out of the grip of a man while the other pointed his gun on her head. Kara growled and used her superspeed to kick the gun out of his hand and punched him, knocking him out. Meanwhile the other one threw Lena on the ground and attempted fleeting. Kara broke his jaw and ankles letting him writhe in pain. She ran over to Lena and held her in her arms as tears made their way down her cheek. She brushed the hair out of Lena's face trying to wake her up. She brought some water to sprinkle over her face and the CEO snapped her eyes open, pain stinging through her head. Kara held her tight against her chest. 

"Lena." Kara couldn't control her sobs.

The CEO let Kara comfort her going through everything that happened. One second she was opening the door to her apartment and the next she was being threatened to death by two men. Kara went on to call Alex through the intercom and craddled Lena. 

After catching her breath Lena said, 

"Kara." 

Kara pulled her away to cup her face and said, 

"Hey, you're safe now. I'm here." 

Lena nodded and gestured Kara to help her up. Kara stood up along with Lena and took her to the couch. Both the intruders layed lifleless on Lena's apartment floor except for their heartbeats that could be heard by Kara. The kryptonian rushed inside and came back with a glass of water, a clean cloth and a disinfectant. 

She handed Lena the glass and applied some disinfectant to the small wound on Lena's forehead. Lena cringed at the sensation but Kara's hands roamed on her arms calming her nerves. Once Kara was done she took Lena's slightly trembling hands in her own and asked, 

"What happened?" 

Lena sighed and said, 

"I was coming back from L Corp and I opened the door. Next minute these two men attacked me from behind, threatening me to come with them or they'd kill me." 

"Oh Lena." Kara kiss Lena's hands, caressing where the intruder held her. 

Lena melted into the touch and asked, 

"How did you know?" 

Kara smiled and pressed a finger against Lena's sternum and said, 

"Your heartbeat." 

Lena closed her eyes pressed their foreheads against each other. They stayed there for a while. Soon Alex came in with the rest on the DEO arresting the intruders. She questioned Lena a bit and checked around the house for anything else. 

It was night until the DEO left and Lena shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Kara walked up to her, placing her hands on Lena's waist and kissing her softly. 

"Stay with me tonight." said Kara looking into her emerald eyes.

Lena searched for any will to say no. Her efforts proved to be of no avail when Kara added, 

"Please." 

Lena sighed and hugged her nodding. Kara smiled a bit and kissed her head. She slipped her hands beneath Lena's thigh and held her up in her arms. Securing her grip around her girlfrined she walked over to the balcony and flew off towards her apartment. 

Landing in through her window Kara carefully placed her on her couch. She quickly grabbed her phone and ordered food for them and turned on the bath. She grabbed a pair of sweatshirt and pajamas for her and  came back to see Lena curled in a blanket on the edge of the couch. She knelt next to her and said, 

"Let's get you cleaned up okay?" 

Lena merely nodded and Kara picked her up carefully and took her to the restroom. 

"Do you need me to help you?" asked Kara nervously. 

Lena smiled up at her and shook her head no. Kara nodded in agreement and said, 

"I'll be outside if you need me." 

And true to her word she stood right outside the door hearing intently at Lena's motions and her heartbeat. She changed herself out of her supersuit.

In a while she heard Lena meekly call out her name. It was so soft that Kara would have missed it if it wasn't for her superhearing. Kara immediately turned towards the door opening it a crack and said, 

"I'm here, Lee." 

"Could you come in?" asked Lena, her voice weak. 

"Of course." said Kara as removed her sweatshirt and slowly made her way inside. 

Lena stood there, her back towards Kara, with a towel draped around her, covering just what was necessary. Any other day Kara wouldn't have been able to control herself but not today. She smiled at the gorgeous being in front of her and said, 

"I'm here." 

"Hair. I can't wash my hair." Lena slumped her shoulder and sobbed a bit. 

Kara immediately stood behind her and draped her hands over Lena. 

"My h-hand. I-it's paining." said Lena between her sobs. 

"Hey Shush it's okay. You're okay." said Kara turning Lena over to face her. 

What she saw broke her heart. Lena's eyes were red due to crying and she refused to meet Kara's gaze. Kara pulled her chin forcing her to look in her eyes and said,

"I'll wash them for you okay?" 

Lena nodded. Kara sat her down on a stool and grabbed the shampoo. She squeezed it onto her hand and applied it to Lena's hair observing Lena the whole time. She slowly began massaging her scalp and smiled when she saw Lena sigh in relief. She spread the shampoo all over her head washing her raven locks. 

Lena broke the silence saying, 

"It was Lillian. She wants me to work for CADMUS." 

Kara stopped her motions, unable to decide how to reply. 

Lena looked up at her and said,

"I don't want to." 

Kara smiled a bit and said, 

"You don't have to." 

"I know." 

Kara got back to Lena's hair. She saw the foamed locks cascade down her shoulder and that's when she noticed them. Bruises. Lena's hands where covered in bruises, all very recent.

"Lena, how did you get these?" 

Lena looked down to what Kara what was referring to and laughed sarcastically saying, 

"Must have been those men."

"Lena..." Kara pulled her in a hug giving no regards to the fate that she still had shampoo in her head. 

"It's okay, Kara." 

Kara pulled out and said, 

"Whatever this is, it is not okay. No one gets to hurt you like that. I'll make sure they pay for it." 

"You don't have to." 

"But I want to." 

Lena stared at Kara in disbelief for a while and then sighed. 

Kara smiled and turned her over, running water over Lena's hair. After having washed them thoroughly, Kara grabbed another towel and wiped her girlfriend's soaked hair, tying it up in a knot. 

Once she was done, she turned to face her, smiling at the beautiful beautiful being. 

"Thank you, Kara. For everything." said Lena meeting her gaze. 

Kara smiled, cupping her face and said,

"Anything for you, Miss Luthor." 

Kara captured Lena's lips in a kiss, picking her up and helping her outside. She gave Lena her room to change but Lena needed some help with the sweatshirt and pajamas. Kara helped her into the clothes, kissing wherever she found a bruise. Once done she placed a kiss on her lips and pulled the sheets over her as she settled into the bed. 

There was a knock on the door indicating that the food had arrived. Kara grabbed the delivery and came back to Lena. It was every vegetable to ever grow on the planet Earth. Lena chuckled a bit watching Kara eat the vegetables but internally thanked God for blessing her with this beautiful person. Kara smiled when she heard Lena's almost inaudible chuckle and ate more of kale. 

Once Lena was done Kara placed the rest of the food in the kitchen and helped Lena out of the bed to brush her teeth and use the restroom. As Lena came out Kara instantly placed her back in the bed and switched off the lights slipping in next to her. She hovered over her a bit adjusting the sheets over Lena and then leaned down kissing her, putting all her love into it. 

She pulled out in a while and placed a small peck on Lena's forehead and snuggled next to her, spooning Lena. 

"Don't go tomorrow." she said to the darkness. 

"I am sorry, I have to." 

Kara sighed and kissed the back of her neck saying, 

"Okay." 

Kara tightened her arms around Lena and held her impossibly close. Lena soon dozed off but not Kara. She didn't sleep. Instead she layed there listening to Lena's heartbeat making sure no harm came in her way.


	30. Let Her Go

Next morning neither of them wanted to move out of their embrace but Lena had an early flight so they had to. Kara noticed Lena trying to get out of the bed and pulled her even close. Lena tried pushing Kara's protective hands off her but Kara tightened them even more and started pampering Lena's neck and back with kisses. 

"Kara baby, I have to go." said Lena, her voice rasp from sleep.

"I don't want you to." Kara snuggled into her neck.

"I don't want to either but I have to. Please." Lena's voice broke a bit.

Kara sighed and kissed Lena's neck once before removing her arms off her body. 

Lena internally whined at the loss of contact but then again, she asked for it. 

Kara helped Lena out of the bed and said, 

"Freshen up while I'll make you coffee and I believe we still have some kale salad left so you can eat that unless you want something else." Kara looked plainly at her. She didn't want Lena to go. At all. 

Lena noticed the subtle change in Kara's mood and it stinged her. She tried smiling and said, 

"Kale sounds good." 

Kara slightly nodded and left towards the kitchen. Lena ran a hand through her hair. It was hard for her to leave as it is and this change in Kara's attitude wasn't helping. She found enough strength to pull herself towards the restroom. 

After brushing her teeth and washing her face she came out to find the apartment empty. Kara had left her coffee and kale as said but the krpytonian was no where to be seen. Kara's absence broke her. 

Maybe she didn't want to bid me goodbye. Maybe she doesn't care for me anymore. Maybe all my weakness freaked her out. Maybe she realized she deserved better. Maybe she is gone. Maybe she won't come back. Maybe we weren't meant to be at all. Why would a Super love a Luthor afterall? Lena thought as she slumped on to her knees, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks and drenching Kara's sweatshirt. Kara's sweatshirt. She cried harder clutching the material of the shirt in her hands, close to her heart. 

Maybe I just don't deserve to be loved. Lena thought. 

All of a sudden warm arms were wrapped around her tightly holding her now trembling body. Lena shut her eyes trying to stop her tears. She didn't like being vulnerable in front of anyone else but they still made their way down. She continued sobbing in the arms enveloping her. 

"Kara?" she called out hoping to here her favourite voice. 

"Hey Lena, shush, I'm here." Kara offered comfortingly running her hands over her back. 

"I-I thought you l-left. I t-thought you would n-never come b-back." Lena shuddered her voice cracking. 

"I won't do that, Lena. I would never do that. I promise." 

"You p-promise?" 

"I do." 

Lena clutched at Kara's supersuit and let her sobs die down. Kara held close to herself. Soon Lena was calm but Kara still didn't remove her arms. 

"Where did you go?" Lena asked finally. 

"I went to grab you a suit and your bags but I flew back when I heard your heartbeat change." 

"I am sorry. I guess I overreacted." Lena admitted, ashamed of her behaviour. 

"Hey look at me it's okay, I should have informed you." said Kara assuring Lena. 

Lena slightly smiled and went to get up. Kara helped her up and carried her to the table.

"Let's eat something, okay?" Kara said sitting on a chair with Lena on her lap.

The CEO nodded a bit and Kara pulled the plate and cup towards her and fed Lena the kale. She ran circles over her back helping Lena relax. Once Lena was done with the salad, Kara held up the cup for her to drink. Lena slowly sipped coffee into her system, effectively waking her. Finishing the cup, Lena placed it on the table while Kara nuzzled in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. Lena sighed and breathed, 

"Kara." 

"I know." Kara let her stand up, removing her hands off of her. 

Lena took a glance at Kara and disappeared into the bedroom with the suit Kara brought. She changed into it, put on some makeup and gave herself a pep talk before coming out of the room to find her bags missing. She was just about to question Kara when the kryptonian said, 

"Jess called. She said the car's readg so I've placed them in your car." 

The CEO was supposed to reach the airport in 30 minutes though her flight was in an hour. Lena nodded and walked up to the kryptonian who was seated on a chair. She sat on her lap and Kara immediately took Lena in her arms. 

"I'll miss you." Kara whispered.

"I'll miss you too." 

Kara sighed and tighten her arms. 

"I'll be taking few days off work after I come back so maybe I can make it up to you then?" Lena said taking Kara's scent in. 

"You don't have to do it but I am gonna need it. I can't stand not being around you." 

"I know, love. I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" 

Kara nodded and Lena kissed her head. Her phone pinged. Jess had texted her to come downstairs. 

Lena got up to leave but expecting Kara to say goodbye but instead the kryptonian grabbed her coat and back saying, 

"What? I am coming with you." 

Lena opened her mouth to argue but Kara said, 

"I am just tagging along, I'll accompany you to the airport." 

Lena stood still for a while then nodded and moved to pick up her purse, Kara followed her to the door.

They clasped their hands tomorrow and made their way to the car. Once inside Kara scooted towards Lena,wrapping her arms around her. The CEO leaned in to the touch, resting her body on Kara's. They were silent throughout the ride, with some occasional kisses. 

Once the car halted, Kara got down first and held the door open for Lena. She helped the driver to place the bags into Lena's private jet, while the CEO discussed some matters with her assitant. As her assistant went to check in with the pilot, Lena saw Kara approaching her. 

"Hey..." the kryptonian muttered closing in to embrace Lena in a tight hug though she made sure not to bruise her. 

Lena sighed into the hug. They stood their for a long time until Lena felt small tears in her shoulder said, 

"I'll be back soon, Kar." 

"I know." said Kara as she breathed Lena in for the last time before pulling out. 

But Kara didn't let go of her instead, she buried her head in Lena's chest, clinging on to her tight. 

Lena smiled a bit and asked, 

"Kara, honey, what-" 

"Heartbeats." 

"I thought you memorized them." 

"I need to able to her them even when you go away." 

Lena kissed her head and waited until Kara was done. In a minute, Kara came up smiling at her and said, 

"I got you." 

"I'll be safe, Kara." 

Kara just nodded. They heard Jess call out for Lena and the CEO took a deep breath, walking to her jet, Kara close behind. 

Lena climbed up to the door and looked back at Kara who waved at her. Lena smiled and went inside. Jess waited until the plane departured and then returned to her work. 

Kara had different plans. Once the plan took of Kara switched into her supersuit and followed the plane. She had requested J'onn and Alex to cover up for her. Hence, she spent 14 hours of her day following Lena's plane to make sure she's safe and came back home tired and somewhat lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for my crappy writing skills. I'll make the next one better.


End file.
